Ajusshi Saranghae (Shin Zia)
by veoloxes
Summary: Bukan keinginanku untuk jatuh cinta padamu. Hanya saja, rasa ini tiba-tiba saja datang dan tertaut padamu. Kalau aku boleh memohon, aku ingin lahir di tahun dimana kau lahir. Agar kau tidak menganggap cintaku sebagai cinta anak kecil yang tak berarti/CHANBAEK GS/CHAPTERED/ON GOING/MUST READ AUTHOR NOTE(4) PART
1. AUTHOR NOTE(4)

**WARNING!**

**BACA YANG TELITI BIAR GAK SALAH PAHAM!**

**JANGAN KOMETAR SEBELUM MEMBACA, NGERTI DULU SEBELUM MENGHUJAT!**

**FAKTA FF AJUSSHI SARANGHAE:**

**1\. FF INI BUKAN IDE DARI AKU**

**2\. FF INI AKU DAPET DARI WORDPRESSNYA ELF (SHIN ZIA - ZIA YANG)**

**3\. ORI CASTNYA KYUHYUN DAN OC**

**4\. ORI POVNYA ORANG KETIGA (AUTHOR)**

**5\. UDAH IZIN? UDAH. LEWAT WATTPAD.**

**6\. FF CURIAN? JIPLAK? BIG NO! AKU RE-EDIT KARENA AKU UDAH KASIH SUMBERNYA**

**7\. KENAPA DIRE-EDIT? KARENA AKU SUKA FFNYA DAN MAU BERBAGI KE KALIAN. FF INI AKU BACA SEKITAR TAHUN 2014.**

**8\. INI FF CHAP DAN FF TERAKHIR YANG AKU RE-EDIT**

**9\. POSTER FFNYA BAKAL AKU UP DI IG.**


	2. Part 1

**WARNING**

**CHANBAEK GS**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**CHAPTERED**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

"Chanyeol-_ajusshi saranghae!_"

Semua mata sontak mengarah pada gadis berusia 14 tahun yang baru saja berteriak tanpa tahu malu. Menyatakan cintanya kepada lelaki yang lebih tua di tengah lautan manusia.

"Chanyeol-_ajusshi saranghaeyo!_" Ulangnya saat lelaki yang ia sebut namanya tak menggubris seruannya.

Chanyeol, laki-laki yang berusia lebih tua 15 tahun dari Baekhyun lantas menggeram jengkel. kaki panjannya yang semula berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun harus berbalik arah demi menutup mulut Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat telapak besarnya menutup mulut Baekhyun yang sudah ingin terbuka lagi. "Yak, pelankan suaramu. Kau ingin membuatku malu, huh?"

"Mmmph!"

Tak ingin terus menjadi pusat pemandangan orang lain, Chanyeol lantas menyeret Baekhyun ke sebuah kafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sana.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang dibekap hanya tersenyum senang karena akhirnya Chanyeol mau pergi bersamanya. Gadis kecil itu, memang selalu menempel pada Chanyeol yang sebenarnya adalah sahabat ayahnya.

Saat masuk ke dalam kafe, Chanyeol mencoba menutupi wajahnya karena Baekhyun berhasil mempermalukannya tiba-tiba. Melepaskan dekapan di mulutnya dan berlalu cepat menuju kasir untuk memesan beragam rasa milkshake yang ia inginkan tanpa peduli ada seorang wanita seumur dengan Chanyeol yang Baekhyun tabrak. Mau tidak mau Chanyeol mewakili Baekhyun untuk meminta maaf kepada wanita tersebut.

"Ya, ya, ya, yak!"

Mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membesar, "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memesan minuman itu, huh?"

Sontak pipi Baekhyun menggembung saat tangan panjang Chanyeol meraih cepat milkshake stroberinya.

"Itu mililku, _ajusshi_. Kembalikan!"

Chanyeol tak menggubris, ia malah menyedot habis milkshake di tangannya dan hal itu berhasil membuat Byun Baekhyun kesal. "Yak, ajusshi!"

"Kau tidak lelah terus bersuara nyaring seperti itu?" Balas Chanyeol seraya mengembalikan sisa milkshake yang hampir tandas kepada Baekhyun.

"Astaga _ajusshi_, beruntunglah aku mencintaimu."

Dengan kaki yang dihentakan Baekhyun berjalan cepat keluar kafe dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum simpul karena penampakan wajah marah Baekhyun yang menggemaskan.

**e)(o**

"Baekhyun-ah, berhenti berteriak dan mengatakan cinta padaku." Pinta Chanyeol saat mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

"Apa kau tak malu menyatakan cinta duluan? Kau itu perempuan, mana bisa dengan mudahnya menyatakan cinta padaku? Belum lagi usia kita yang-"

"Aku tidak mau dengar, jangan bicarakan hal aneh _ajusshi_."

"Lagi pula aku mengatakannya karena aku memang mencintaimu, Park _Ahjussi_." Lanjutnya penuh penekanan.

Kedua alis Chanyeol terangkat seketika. "Benarkah? Walau aku sudah tua begini?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya cepat, wajahnya tak teralihkan dari pandangan jalan yang mereka lalui. "Bahkan saat kau tua dan semua rambutmu sudah putihpun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Mendengar jawaban gadis kecil itu, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh. "Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu pendek." Katanya seraya merangkul bahu kecil Baekhyun. Keduanya lantas melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah dalam diam.

**e)(o**

**Aloalo~**

**Aku datang egen. Maaf banget belom bisa ngasih sequel ato ff buatan aku sendiri, rl ku banyak deadline.**

**Btw ini bukan ff aku ya, ini re-edit egen dan udah ijin sama authornya lewat IG. Nanti aku share.**

**Lanjut jangan?**

**Jujur ya aku ngerasa gak enak ngasih ff re-editan ke kalian, apalagi dengan banyak utang sequel dan satu ff chap yg sampe sekarang belom aku lanjut. Maaf banget.**

**Sebenernya aku lagi fokus sama sequel 'Gone' dan gak tau kenapa malah jadi buntu pas mau nulis apa-apa. Aku janji ini FF re-editan terakhir aku.**

**Oiya aku gak bakal lupa buat berterima kasih ke kalian yg udah sempetin baca, review, like, dan follow cerita aku. Semoga aku masih bisa muasin hasrat kalian buat baca FF ya.**

**Enjoy gais~**


	3. Part 2

**WARNING**

**CHANBAEK GS**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**CHAPTERED**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

Baekhyun berlari cepat memasuki rumahnya. "_Eomma_, aku pulang." Serunya begitu menginjakan kakinya di dalam rumah. Chanyeol yang tak berada jauh di belakang Baekhyunpun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Eo? Chanyeol-ah, kau menjemput Baekhyun lagi?"

Yixing, orang tua perempuan Baekhyun membuka suaranya saat melihat kedatangan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sudah hampir 5 tahun ini Chanyeol tinggal bersama dengan Suho, sekertaris pribadi ayahnya dan juga keluarganya.

Ayah, ibu juga kakak perempuan Chanyeol tinggal di luar negeri. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang menjadi satu-satunya penerus perusahaan keluarga, harus tinggal di Korea untuk mengurusi perusahaan.

Suho sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putri yang sangat cantik dan juga periang. Gadis kecil berumur 14 tahun yang selalu saja menempel pada Chanyeol bahkan jauh sebelum Chanyeol akhirnya tinggal di rumah keluarga Suho.

"Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol-ah! Ayo kita makan bersama." Seruan Yixing terdengar memenuhi telinga kedua makhluk yang berada di kamarnya masing-masing. Bersyukurlah Yixing memiliki suara yang cukup keras, sehingga ia tak perlu menghabiskan waktu untuk naik ke lantai dua dan mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

Baekhyun yang sudah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya langsung berlari ke kamar Chanyeol yang bersebrangan dengan kamarnya.

Tanpa permisi, Baekhyun memasuki kamar Chanyeol dengan tak sabaran. "Chanyeol-_ajusshi_, ayo ki- eo? Tidur?"

Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang terlelap di ranjangnya dengan pakaian kantor yang masih lengkap membungkus tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol-_ajusshi_..."

Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol yang tampak terlelap. "Kau benar-benar tidur?"

"Kau lucu sekali saat tidur seperti ini, _ajusshi_."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengamati wajah pulas Chanyeol yang menurutnya mirip seperti bayi.

"Bulu matamu ini kenapa bisa lebih lentik dari bulu mataku?" Katanya seraya memainkan bulu mata Chanyeol.

Seusai bulu mata, jemarinya mengelus alis hitam Chanyeol. "Alis tebal ini juga..."

"...Bibir inipun terli-"

_Deg!_

Entah mengapa Baekhyun tertegun seketika saat menyadari posisi wajahnya yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Chanyeol. Posisi yang berhasil membuatnya mampu menatap Chanyeol secara detail.

Gadis kecil itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya saat detak jantungnya memburu dan berdetak semakin cepat tiap detiknya. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengusir kegugupan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, tapi sayangnya tak berhasil.

Sekali lagi dia melirik wajah tenang Chanyeol dan sekali lagi, detak jantungnya kembali terpacu semakin cepat.

"Tidak."

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menjauh dari tempat Chanyeol berbaring. Diliriknya lagi Chanyeol yang masih saja terlelap. Fikiranya kosong seketika.

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak. Bukan begini." Demi kelancaran hidupnya dan ketenangan jantungnya, Baekhyun memilih melesat meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terlelap.

**e)(o**

Baekhyun masih tak bisa bisa memejamkan matanya walaupun rasa kantuk sudah sedari tadi menyerangnya. Bayangan wajah Chanyeol yang terlelap masih menari-nari di kepalanya.

"Pergilah, _ajusshi!_" Seruan Baekhyun kepada bayangan Chanyeol yang belum puas memainkannya.

"Pergi!"

Naas. Semakin gencar Baekhyun mengusir bayangan itu, semakin rekat pula bayangan itu menempel padanya.

_Tok... Tok... Tok..._

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah tidur?

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Suara Chanyeol terdengar di balik pintu kamarnya.

Bukan menanggapi langsung, Baekhyun malah menggulung dirinya ke dalam selimut. "Aku sudah mengantuk!"

Chanyeol yang berada di luar kamarnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang tadinya ingin mengantarkan susu stroberi kesukaan gadis itu pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya dan meminum susu stroberi itu seorang diri.

**e)(o**

Pagi sekali Baekhyun sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Semalaman dia benar-benar terganggu dengan bayangan wajah Chanyeol yang begitu tenang dan tampan ketika terlelap tidur.

"Baekhyun-ah, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo -sahabatnya- ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tampak lusuh.

"Apa kau tak tidur semalaman?"

"Ah, jangan ganggu aku Kyungsoo-ya! Aku mengantuk sekali."

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia hanya mengangkat bahunya saat mendapati Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke meja belajar. Dia tahu kalau sudah begini, sahabatnya itu tak akan bisa diganggu.

Di dalam gelapnya sendiri, Baekhyun masih mencoba memejamkan matanya agar bisa tertidur. Hanya saja, wajah Chanyeol kembali menari-nari di dalam kepalanya.

"Aish!"

Kyungsoo menahan rasa kejutnya, saat Baekhyun menegakan diri tiba-tiba seraya memukul pelan meja mereka. "Yak! Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Kyungsoo-ya! Tolong aku!" Pinta Baekhyun dengan mata yang entah terbuka atau tertutup saking mengantuknya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung. Tumben sekali gadis cerewet itu mau meminta tolong padanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku tak bisa melupakan wajahnya. Bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun terus mengeluh dalam rengekannya dan hal itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menahan keningnya untuk tidak berkerut tak wajar.

Tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun membulat dan menatap lurus ke arah rekannya, "Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa aku selalu melihat wajah Chanyeol-_ajusshi_ walau aku menutup mataku?"

"Kenapa aku tak bisa membayangkan orang lain selain dia?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat kepolosan sahabatnya itu. "Sepertinya kau menyukai _ajusshi-_mu, Baekhyun-ah."

"Aku memang menyukai Chanyeol-_ajussi!_" Sahutnya seraya meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk ia genggam. Menyalurkan beragam emosi yang tak bisa ia pahami saat ini.

"Aku bahkan menyatakan perasaanku padanya setiap hari, Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun lantas terkekeh, "Dasar bodoh."

"Yak! Kau mengataiku apa barusan?" Rengekan Baekhyun berubah menjadi bentakan seketika.

_Tak!_

"Yak!"

Mata Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun, "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kenapa kau malah memukulku? Aish!"

"Jadi aku bodoh?!" Sengit Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat bodoh. Kau menyukai _ajusshi-_mu tapi kau hanya menganggapnya seperti angin lalu!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Fikir saja sendiri."

"Yak!"

"Aku tak mau bicara padamu."

"Yak, Do Kyungsoo. Kau ingin kelaparan, huh?"

Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya ingin beranjak dari duduknya lantas kembali duduk menghadap Baekhyun. Nafas panjang ia hembuskan demi menahan gejolak gemasnya kepada seorang Byun Baekhyun. Demi makan siang ia rela menahan marah.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau benar-benar menyukai _ajusshi_-mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya mengangguk pelan. Ya, Baekhyun memang menyukai Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau menyukai _ajusshi_-mu?"

"Karena kusuka."

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, bibit-bibit penyesalan karena rasa sabar menghadapi Baekhyun terasa akan muncul ke permukaan. "Yasudah."

"Jadi?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo penasaran.

Kyungsoo yang ditanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Kalau kau memang menyukainya yasudah. Kau memang menyukainya."

"Tapi wajahnya selalu muncul di kepalaku."

"Aku tak pernah seperti ini saat menyukainya, saat mengatakan perasaanku padanyapun tak pernah sampai terbayang wajahnya."

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat, "Sepertinya aku mulai membenci Chanyeol-_ajusshi_."

Sontak mulut Kyungsoo menganga, "Benci? Bagaimana mungkin? Kalau kau membenci _ajusshi-_mu, kau tak akan pernah mau memikirkannya."

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng, "Dulu _eomma-_ku saat mengandungku bilang ia sangat membenci _appa_-ku, tapi _appa_ selalu hadir di kepala _eomma_-ku. Jadi bisa saja 'kan aku juga mulai membenci Chanyeol-_ajusshi_?"

"Tidak Baek, _eomma_-mu membenci dan memikirkan _appa_-mu di saat bersamaan karna rasa cinta. Jika _eomma_-mu membenci _appa_-mu, kau tak akan memiliki keluarga lengkap saat ini. Begitu pula dengan dirimu, kau bukan hanya menyukai Chanyeol-_ajusshi_ tapi juga mencintainya. Selalu memikirkan seseorang bisa menjadi tanda kalau kau mencintainya." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun diam seketika, ia sedang menyerap segala informasi yang Kyungsoo berikan.

"Aku? Mencintai Chanyeol-_ajusshi_? Yak! Mana mungkin?!"

Baekhyun memang sering menyatakan perasaannya kepada Chanyeol tapi bukan berarti itu rasa yang sesungguhnya 'kan? Baekhyun hanya senang mengatakan hal itu kepada Chanyeol, jadi tidak mungkin rasa cinta yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi hadir pada diri Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol yang usianya saja sudah lebih dari seperempat abad. Sangat tidak mungkin.

**e)(o**

Baekhyun masih terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo padanya tadi. Sesekali dia mengerutkan keningnya, tapi beberapa menit kemudian digelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. Sekarang jam sekolah sudah selesai, tapi hal itu tak bisa membuat kalimat Kyungsoo berhenti masuk ke kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Aku hanya senang mengucapkannya, bukan berarti aku memang mencintainya."

Sanggahan demi sanggahan menjadi kalimat hipnotis untuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun terlihat panik saat ini, kuku-kuku beningnya tergigit tanpa sadar. Bukan takut, Baekhyun hanya merasa sangat bodoh untuk mengalami ini semua, Baekhyun tak memiliki teman laki-laki sejak kecil karna ia sekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan dan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya.

"Tak pantas seorang gadis menggigit jari seperti itu Baekhyun-ah." Ujar Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tegak di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba mendengar suara bariton Chanyeol lantas terkejut, ia langsung melepas gigitan pada kukunya. Badannya ikut menegak dan lurus menghadap Chanyeol demi menutupi perasaan tak nyaman.

Hari ini Chanyeol kembali menjemput Baekhyun di sekolahnya. Bukan tugasnya memang, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasan karna Baekyun selalu merengek ingin diantar dan dijemput oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadarinya tak bereaksi apapun, menurutnya tingkah Baekhyun tak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. "Ayo pulang."

Baekhyun diam, matanya yang sedari tadi menatap wajah Chanyeol berubah arah. Tangan besar Chanyeol yang meraih tangannya menjadi pusat perhatiannya sekarang. Bukan hanya mata tapi seluruh tubuhnya, terbukti dengan matanya yang terus berkedip dan ritme jantungnya yang berubah menjadi tak wajar.

_Apa aku benar menyukainya?_

"Baekhyun-ah." Seru Chanyeol seraya melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Yak, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Eo!"

Chanyeol berdecak saat menyadari Baekhyun baru sadar dari dunia imajinatifnya. "Kau melamun?"

Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, senyum bodohnya terurai. "Tidak, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk. Ayo _ajusshi_, kita pulang sekarang." Tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun mengaitkan diri di lengan Chanyeol. Demi menutupi kebodohnnya, ia langsung menarik Chanyeol menuju mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol si pengemudi mobil terus menatap dan mengamati wajah laki-laki berusia 29 tahun itu.

_Apa benar aku mencintainya?_

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memegang dadanya demi merasakan detak jantungnya yang masih berada di ritme maksimal. Memandangi wajah Chanyeol malah membuatnya semakin parah.

_Ini bukan karna Chanyeol-_ajusshi_. Aku yakin. Ini karna ucapan Kyungsoo yang membuatku panik._

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Dugaan Kyungsoo salah, dan Baekhyun tahu pasti apa yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal saat ini. Bukan karna Chanyeol, tapi karna rasa panik.

"Dugaanmu salah, Do Kyungsoo."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol saat telinganya tak sengaja mendengar gumaman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sadar dengan kecerobohannya lantas menatap Chanyeol yang mengemudi dengan senyum lebarnya, kepalanya digelengkan cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa _ajusshi_."

"Kufikir kau terpesona padaku."

_Deg_!

Seketika jantungnya makin memacu cepat, wajah Baekhyun berubah pias saat Chanyeol melemparkan senyum padanya.

_Apa ini? Kenapa begini?_

Byun Baekhyun, ia masih belum menyadarinya.

**e)(o**


	4. Part 3

**WARNING**

**CHANBAEK GS**

**WITH OT OTHER CAST**

**CHAPTERED**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

Baekhyun tersenyum senang menyadari detak jantungnya yang tak lagi memburu ketika menatap wajah Chanyeol. Sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Chanyeol sempat menebar senyum kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tak merasa apapun.

Dia mengklaim dirinya hanya terlalu berlebihan menanggapi rasa tak nyaman yang ia alami, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karna reaksinya yang juga berlebihan. Itu menurut Baekhyun.

_Klek_

Kepala Baekhyun sontak menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, tertampanglah Chanyeol di sana.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Seperti biasa, dia datang membawakan susu stroberi kesukaan gadis kecil itu.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum lebar pada Chanyeol. Diraihnya susu dari tangan Chanyeol dan segera ia tandaskan seluruh isinya.

"Anak pintar."

_Deg!_

Baekhyun terdiam, detak jantungnya memburu lagi tepat saat telapak besar Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepalanya. Chanyeol tengah tersenyum tulus di hadapannya, wajah Baekhyun memanas. Kini rasa gembira hadir tanpa alasan, menghilangkan bekas-bekas rasa tak nyaman yang sebelumnya ia rasakan.

"Tidurlah." Perintah Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mematung. Tangannya kembali bergerak menuju dada sebelah kirinya demi memeriksa keadaan detak jantungnya yang ternyata berubah tak karuan.

"Kenapa ini?"

Tangan Baekhyun masih mengelus dadanya tanpa sadar, upaya menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Senyuman Chanyeol tadi, entah mengapa terasa berbeda dengan senyum Chanyeol di malam-malam sebelumnya. Seharusnya Baekhyun tak merasa aneh seperti ini jika faktanya Chanyeol memang sering menebar senyum seperti itu kepadanya bahkan ke orang lain. Tapi kenapa saat ini ia merasa lebih gembira? Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang terpuas saat melihat senyum Chanyeol mengembang, entah mengapa.

Sepertinya malam ini Baekhyun kembali berpotensi tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Karena bukan hanya wajah tenang Chanyeol saat tertidur yang terbayang-bayang olehnya, senyum Chanyeol tadi juga.

"Ada apa denganku? _Eommaaaaaaa_."

**e)(o**

Baekhyun duduk dengan lesu di kantin sekolah siang itu. Siswi kelas 3 SMP itu tampak tidak bersemangat, sesekali dia mendesah dan mendengus kesal. Dalam kepalanya masih berisi banyak pertanyaan tentang ini dan itu yang berhubungan denga Chanyeol, lelaki yang sudah dikenalnya bahkan sejak dia lahir.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Kyungsoo yang baru sampai di kantin bersuara saat mendapati kepala Baekhyun yang tertempel di meja kantin.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan saat mendapati suara Kyungsoo, tatapan piaspun dilayangkan ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo-ya, tolong aku."

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di samping Baekhyun, "Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Kenapa detak jantungku semakin bertambah cepat saat aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku? Aku juga merasa begitu senang dan entah kenapa aku merasa wajahku memanas saat melihatnya, ada apa denganku Kyungsoo-ya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang lebih terdengar sebagai rengekan.

"Siapa?"

"Chanyeol-_ajusshi_."

Mendengar nama itu lagi, Kyungsoo langsung menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun lekat. "Lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Seketika Kyungsoo tersenyum, mata jahilnya menatap Baekhyun. "Benar bukan?"

Lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku bingung, Kyungsoo-ya. Usianya sudah 29 tahun dan ia adalah sahabat kedua orang tuaku. Bagaimana bisa-"

"Aish! Berhentilah bicara. Usia hanya angka tak ada urusannya dengan perasaanmu."

"Tapi ia sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri."

Kyungsoo menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Tak ada yang peduli, tak ada yang bisa mengatur perasaan manusia selain Tuhan."

"Aku tahu, tapi maksudku-"

Kyungsoo berdecak, matanya memandang Baekhyun gemas. "Diam dan nikmati saja, Baekhyun. Kalaupun kau benar-benar mencintai _ajusshi_ itu juga tak masalah, kalian sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan darah dan ia juga bukan orang tua kandungmu. Astaga kenapa aku jadi kesal begini?"

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya rapat saat matanya mendapati Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berubah emosi, mungkin Kyungsoo sedang ada masalah saat ini. Tapi entahlah, saran terakhir Kyungsoo sepertinya cukup membantu.

Jika benar Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol yang notabenya lebih tua satu setengah dekade darinya, maka Baekhyun hanya harus menikmatinya. Tapi kenapa? Apa senikmat itu rasa jatuh cinta hingga Kyungsoo memintanya untuk diam dan menikmatinya? Entahlah.

**e)(o**

Baekhyun terdiam menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan semua dokumennya di ruang kerjanya. Yang dilakukannya masih sama, mengamati wajah lelaki itu dan bertanya-tanya kenapa dia bisa menyukainya.

Detak jantung Baekhyun masih setia dengan ritme cepatnya sejak ia memutuskan pergi ke kantor Chanyeol hingga saat ini. Banyak hal yang dilakukan Baekhyun untuk meredakan detak jantungnya, mulai dari menonton drama kesukaannya di ponsel Chanyeol hingga mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Tapi tak ada satupun yang membantunya.

Baekhyun harus kembali gelisah dengan kondisi jantungnya saat kepalanya tak bisa mengerjakan soal matematika yang ia dapatkan dari gurunya, ketidakpahamannya itu membuat Baekhyun harus melamun dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Baekhyun benar-benar tak tahu lagi bagaimana ia harus meredakan detak jantungnya.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun tersentak, matanya kembali fokus ke buku pelajarannya saat mendapati Chanyeol mendapatinya melamun.

Seraya mencoba fokus pada buku pelajarannya, Baekhyun bersuara. "Matematika menyebalkan."

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol memancarkan senyum lebarnya dan bangun dari kursi besarnya demi mendekati Baekhyun yang terus menunduk menatap buku pelajarannya di sofa. "Biar aku bantu."

"Tidak perlu, _ajusshi_ bekerja saja agar kita bisa cepat pulang."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengelus pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun, "Baiklah, karna ini sudah cukup larut aku akan mempercepat pekerjaanku."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, nafasnya terhembus lega saat tubuh Chanyeol tak ada lagi di dekatnya. Baekhyun hampir saja tergagap saat Chanyeol bicara di dekatnya, wajahnya sudah memanas dan ia tak ingin Chanyeol menyadari perubahan yang signifikan pada dirinya.

Sungguh, Baekhyun tak habis fikir dengan reaksi tubuhnya.

**e)(o**

Baekhyun hanya terdiam selama perjalanan pulang. Hari itu, seperti biasa Chanyeol datang menjemputnya. Ini sudah hampir satu bulan sejak ia pertama kali merasakan ada yang aneh dengan detak jantungnya saat berada di sekitar Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, tunggu di sini sebentar." Kata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya dan memarkirkannya di pinggir jalan. Lelaki itu kemudian keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk mengangkat teleponnya, Baekhyun yang memandanginya tanpa henti.

"Chanyeol-_ajusshi_." Panggil Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sudah kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

Chanyeol hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

Tanpa memandang Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali bersuara. "Kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

"Kenapa? Kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"

"Apa yang _ajusshi_ rasakan saat menyukai seseorang?" Bukan menjawab, Baekhyun malah melayangkan pertanyaannya lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum di balik kemudinya, ia merasa tergelitik saat menyadari Baekhyun yang kini tumbuh besar sudah mulai menyukai orang lain. "Aku selalu merasa senang jika berada di dekatnya."

"Itu saja?"

"Kurasa aku akan menjadi gugup tiba-tiba."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya seketika, "Apa? 'kurasa?' kau terdengar seperti belum berpengalaman, _ajusshi_."

"Aku pernah menyukai seseorang tapi aku tak punya waktu untuk menganalisa diriku sendiri saat menyukai orang lain."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham, tapi itu tak menjadi jawaban yang memuaskan untuknya. Jika Chanyeol saja tidak tahu maka kepada siapa ia harus bertanya? Kyungsoo? Dia sama tak berpengalamannya dengan Baekhyun, hanya saka dia senang membaca novel romansa jadi ya mungkin ia mendapat beberapa gambaran percintaan dari novel itu. Tapi tetap saja, novel dan kehidupan sesungguhnya pasti berbeda.

"Jadi, apa kau sedang menyukai orang lain?"

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol yang mendapatkan jawabannya lantas terkekeh, "Siapa?"

"Chanyeol-_ajusshi_."

Baekhyun terus diam dan berpikir. "Aku boleh 'kan menyukaimu, _ajusshi_?"

Entah mengapa Baekhyun memasang wajah memelasnya, ia ingin dikasihani. Ia ingin Chanyeol iba dengan perasaannya, tapi entah mengapa. Apa Baekhyun tengah mencoba merayu Chanyeol dengan wajahnya? Sepertinya Baekhyun sedikit takut dengan kenyataan perbedaan usia yang terbentang di antara mereka.

"Tentu saja boleh. Itu pemberian Tuhan, Baekhyun-ah." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menebarkan senyumnya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku sungguh menyukaimu, _ajusshi_."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan wajah polosnya. Lama keduanya diam, hingga Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Aigoo, kau lucu sekali Baekhyun-ah."

"Ya Tuhan." Keluh Baekhyun saat sadar jika Chanyeol sepertinya menganggap apa yang dikatakannya itu hanya sebagai candaan.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya 'kan?"

"Aku percaya."

Baekhyun diam.

"Bukankah setiap hari kau selalu bilang kalau kau mencintaiku? Apa kau lupa?" Lanjut Chanyeol yang masih tidak menganggap serius perkataan Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menggeleng, "Ini berbeda! Jantungku selalu berdetak cepat jika melihatmu."

"Kalau kau melakukan ini," Baekhyun lalu menyentuh puncak kepalanya seperti yang sering dilakukan Chanyeol padanya. "Wajahku akan memanas, aku merasa gugup dan perasaanku jadi sangat senang, lagi pula-"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Potong Chanyeol yang terkekeh melihat sikap Baekhyun.

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Baekhyun melotot menatap Chanyeol, "Yak, _ajusshi_!"

**e)(o**

"Dasar _ahjussi_ menyebalkan!" Gerutu Baekhyun yang tampak masih kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang perasaanku pemberian Tuhan? Tapi kenapa ia anggap sebagai candaan?"

Baekhyun melepas tasnya dan melemparnya asal ke atas ranjangnya. Tubuh mungilnya dihempaskan begitu saja ke kasur empuknya, ia menutup matanya rapat berupaya mendinginkan kepalanya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun tak menanggapi, ia lebih memilih diam dan terus terbaring dengan mata tertutup.

"Kau masih marah, eum?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut. Inilah yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan jika gadis kecil itu sedang merajuk seperti sekarang. Merayunya dengan suara lembut.

"Aku tidak marah!"

"Galak sekali."

Tubuh Baekhyun terduduk dengan cepat, "Yak, _Ahjussi_! Aku benar-benat menyukaimu."

Chanyeol terdiam, matanya memandang lurus Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Chanyeol ingin percaya, tapi di lain sisi ia ingin tertawa karena keberanian Baekhyun.

Tubuh tingginyapun mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Baekhyun-ah."

_Deg!_

Lagi, jantung Baekhyun kembali tak tenang. Chanyeol yang menatapnya lurus dan bersuara dengan bisikannya berhasil membuat Baekhyun terpana.

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun dan menatap gadis kecil itu lekat. "Kau tahu, aku juga dulu pernah menyukai guru bahasa Inggrisku ketika aku seusiamu."

"Aku juga merasa kalau aku sangat mencintainya dan hanya akan mencintainya sampai aku dewasa nanti. Tapi setelah aku dewasa, aku bahkan lupa kalau aku pernah mencintai guruku itu. Yah, mungkin karena waktu itu yang kurasakan hanya cinta seorang anak kecil saja. Bukan cinta yang sesungguhnya."

Chanyeol kembali membelai kepala Baekhyun yang tampak kesal dengan penjelasan yang baru didengar darinya. "Kau sudah mengerti 'kan apa maksudku?"

Baekhyun diam, ia mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

"Kau boleh mencintaiku seperti biasanya, karena aku memang cukup tampan untuk dicintai." Lanjutnya mencoba untuk menetralkan suasana dengan candaannya. Tapi sayangnya, yang dilakukannya itu malah semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal dan menunjukan ekspresi jengkel.

"Kalau kau dewasa nanti, kau akan mengerti kalau cintamu padaku bukanlah cinta yang sesungguhnya."

Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih tidak terima dengan penjelasan yang diberikannya.

"Apa dia bermaksud untuk menolakku dengan mengatakan bahwa rasa yang aku rasakan bukanlah cinta yang sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun yang kesal kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju kamar Chanyeol.

"Yak, _ajusshi saranghae_!" Teriak Baekhyun di depan Chanyeol yang hanya terdiam melihat dirinya yang tiba-tiba datang. Baekhyun bahkan mengatakannya dengan ekspresi wajah kesal yang masih belum hilang dan kemudian kembali meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol setelahnya.

Chanyeol yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba dan pergi dengan tiba-tiba pula hanya mampu terdiam. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya. "Kau benar-benar lucu, Baekhyun-ah."

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lelah dengan semua pekerjaannya seharian tadi. Dia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tapi, belum sampai 10 menit, dia kembali membuka matanya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Kenapa begini?"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan tampak berpikir lama. Hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum masam, "Sadarlah, Park Chanyeol."

**e)(o**


	5. Part 4

**WARNING**

**CHANBAEK GS**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**CHAPTERED**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

Baekhyun berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung menuju kamar Chanyeol. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya ketika dia terus menghindar dan menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol karena perkataannya yang menyinggung perasaan Baekhyun, hari ini dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-_ajusshi!_"

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan tempo yang cepat. "Chanyeol-_ajusshi!_"

Chanyeol yang masih tidur harus terbangun karena teriakan gadis kecil itu. Dikerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

"Chanyeol-_ajusshi_, buka pintunya!" Sekali lagi teriakan Baekhyun masuk ke gendang telinganya.

Dengan nyawa yang masih belum terkumpul dengan sempurna, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Chanyeol melirik jam dinding sebelum bersuara, "Ini masih jam 6 pagi dan kau sudah berteriak. Ada apa?"

Chanyeol dengan suara yang sedikit parau dan mata yang belum terbuka sempurna berdiri julang di hadapan Baekhyun yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Temani aku bermain, ayo!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Chanyeol dan menarik lelaki itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku ingin bermain ke Lotte World."

Tubuh Chanyeol kaku demi menahan pergerakan Baekhyun, "Sebenta-"

"Kenapa? Ini 'kan akhir pekan. _Ajusshi_ tak ingin menamaniku?" Baekhyun dalam mode curiga.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun seperti biasanya, "Kau tak lihat apa yang sedang kupakai?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menatap dirinya yang hanya memakai kaos oblong dan juga celana training yang biasa dipakainya tidur.

Baekhyun ikut menatap Chanyeol dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Tak lama setelah itu, dia tersenyum sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kau tunggu di bawah." Pinta Chanyeol seraya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk lalu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang akhirnya kembali seperti biasa.

Dengan segera Chanyeol mandi. Dia memakai kaos putih dan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Dengan kacamata hitam yang menggantung di kaosnya, Chanyeol turun sembari menenteng jaket denim senadanya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang baru turun dari lantai dua dengan mata tak berkedip. Detak jantungnya memburu saat mendapati penampilan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa menjadi lebih tampan daripada hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Ayo." Tak butuh waktu lama lagi, keduanya langsung bergegas menuju tempat yang ingin dituju Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di Lotte World, Baekhyun segera menarik Chanyeol untuk mencoba semua wahana yang ada di sana. Gadis kecil itu seolah benar-benar lupa dengan apa yang disampaikan Chanyeol padanya tentang perasaannya beberapa hari lalu.

Hampir setengah dari permainan yang ada di Lotte World dicoba oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Gadis itu tampak benar-benar senang. Dia bahkan terus menggenggam tangan Chanyeol tanpa melepaskannya sama sekali.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau tak lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan mengikuti gadis itu.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Chanyeol-_ajusshi_, bukankah kita seperti sedang berkencan?"

Chanyeol terdiam dan membelalakan matanya. "A-apa?"

Baekhyun terkikik geli. "Kita ini seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tampak begitu senang.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun dan menatap gadis kecil itu.

"Y-yak! Apanya yang kencan?" Chanyeol sedikt tergagap. Entah kenapa saat mendengar kata kencan, Chanyeol mendadak gugup dan salah tingkah.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kyungsoo pernah bilang kalau kita pergi ke taman hiburan atau makan bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai, itu namanya kencan."

"Huh?"

Chanyeol semakin membulatkan matanya. "Siapa Kyungsoo? Apa saja yang ia katakan padamu?"

"Kyungsoo? Dia sahabatku di sekolah. Kenapa? Bukankah yang dikatakan Kyungsoo itu benar?"

Chanyeol terdiam, entah mengapa isi kepalanya terasa diaduk oleh perasaan aneh yang hadir pada dirinya.

Dengan lamat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, perasaan jengkel namun tak percaya muncul saat menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sumringah. Tapi kemudian Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Lain kali jangan mudah percaya perkataan orang lain, heum? Kau ini."

Baekhyun yang diberi saran hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Perlahan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri tegak, "Chanyeol-_ajusshi_, _saranghae_." Bisiknya.

Kyuhyun terdiam mematung dan hanya menatap gadis kecil di dekatnya itu dengan detak jantungnya yang mulai tak beraturan. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas dan muncul rasa gugup pada dirinya.

"_Ajusshi, saranghae!_" Kali ini Baekhyun berseru dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Chanyeol yakin orang yang berada di radius 5 meter dari mereka pasti mendengar suara Baekhyun.

**e)(o**

Baekhyun berlari dengan riang ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang sudah pasti menjemputnya seperti biasa. Gadis itu berdiri di depan gerbang dan melihat ke segala arah mencari mobil Chanyeol dan juga lelaki yang memang ditunggunya itu.

"Permisi, nak." Sapa seorang pria paruh baya kepada Baekhyun yang sedang menunggu Chanyeol.

"Apa anda sedang menunggu seseorang?" Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kepada pria paruh baya tersebut dan sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "_Appa!_"

Sebuah pelukan sontak diberikan Baekhyun kepada Junmyeon, sang ayah yang beberapa sudah waktu ini tak menampakan wajahnya. "Aku merindukanmu, _appa_."

Junmyeon tersenyum seraya melepaskan dekapan Baekhyun, "Appa juga sangat merindukanmu, nak. Ayo kita langsung pulang dan beri kejutan pada _eomma_."

Baekhyun tampak begitu senang dengan kepulangan ayahnya yang sudah hampir dua bulan ini berada di Amerika untuk mengurusi masalah perusahaan milik Chanyeol. Keduanya lantas melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat dimana Yixing berada.

**e)(o**

"_Appa_..."

"Eum?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Tidak, tidak jadi."

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum dan membelai kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. Malam itu, Chanyeol belum pulang bahkan saat waktu makan malam tiba. Pekerjaan memaksanya untuk pulang larut hari itu.

Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar rumah ketika mendengar suara deru mobil Chanyeol yang baru saja diparkir. Dengan penuh semangat, gadis kecil itu menunggunya di depan pintu layaknya istri yang menunggu suaminya pulang.

Junmyeon yang baru pertama kali melihat sikap Baekhyun yang begitu perhatian kepada Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa setiap hari dia melakukan hal itu jika Chanyeol pulang terlambat?" Tanya Junmyeon kepada Yixing yang juga tengah memperhatikan interaksi antara putrinya dengan Chanyeol.

Yixing menatap Baekhyun yang kini berjalan beriringan dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah sumringah. Yixing tersenyum. "Dia begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Kau tahu, setiap hari putri kita selalu menyatakan cinta kepada Chanyeol."

Junmyeon terdiam sejenak. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang tampak masih tersenyum-senyum setelah turun dari kamar Chanyeol. Hari itu, Chanyeol tak menyapa Junmyeon karena dia sudah bertemu di kantor.

**e)(o**

Semenjak kepulangan Junmyeon, Chanyeol tidak lagi mengantar atau menjemput Baekhyun sekolah. Karena Junmyeon selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar dan menjemput anak semata wayangnya itu.

Awalnya Baekhun begitu senang karena Junmyeon selalu menjemputnya. Tapi lama kelamaan, gadis kecil itu mulai bosan karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol selain di rumah.

"_Appa_, besok kau tak perlu menjemputku." Kata Baekhyun yang tampak kesal karena hari ini, lagi-lagi bukan Chanyeol yang datang menjemputnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Junmyeon yang masih fokus dengan kemudinya.

"Besok aku akan menyusulmu saja ke kantor."

Baekhyun memajukam sedikit bibirnya "Agar aku bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol-_ajusshi_."

Junmyeon melirik ke arah Baekhyun sekilas. "Tak masalah. Lagi pula jarak dari sekolahmu ke kantor appa tidak jauh."

_Asssaaaa! Aku bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol-ajusshi lebih lama kalau begitu!_

Benar saja. Setelah kesepakatan itu Baekhyun selalu datang ke tempat Jumnyeon bekerja setiap hari sepulang sekolah. Tapi ruangan pertama yang akan didatanginya adalah ruangan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum setiap kali gadis kecil itu datang.

Baekhyun akan duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke arah meja kerja Chanyeol, ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajarannya dan mengerjakan tugasnya sampai Chanyeol selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Tak jarang gadis kecil itu bolos dan tidak pergi ke tempat bimbingan belajar karena ingin menemui Chanyeol di kantornya.

**e)(o**

_Tok! Tok!_

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya ketika pintu ruangannya diketuk. Sebuah siluet muncul di balik pintu tersebut, "Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda, _sajangnim_."

"Tamu? Sepertinya tak ada jadwal menerima tamu, apa ia sudah-"

"Chanyeol-_ajusshi!_" Seruan seorang gadis kecil memotong kalimat Chanyeol.

Sontak senyum yang menambah kadar ketampatan Chanyeol muncul di wajahnya, "Biarkan dia masuk."

Sang sekretaris tersenyum sopan dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk sebelum mengundurkan diri dari ruangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun-pun langsung menempatkan diri di sofa yang ada di ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Apa _appa_mu tahu kalau kau datang kesini lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol saat ia sudah kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. "Apa kau bolos kelas bimbingan belajar lagi Baekhyun-ah?"

"_Ajusshi_, kumohon. Jangan katakan pada _appa_-"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Belum selesai gadis kecil itu bicara, Junmyeon sudah masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol dan langsung meneriakan namanya.

Baekhyun tercengang saat mendapati Junmyeon yang sudah ada di hadapannya, "_A-appa_..."

"Yak! Kau membolos lagi?! Aish!"

"Maaf, _appa_. Aku-"

"Kalau kau mau memarahinya jangan di sini, _hyung_." Sela Chanyeol mencoba menyelamatkan gadis kecil yang sudah seperti keponakannya itu.

"Tak enak kalau semua orang kantor sampai tahu jika dia putrimu."

"Apa?"

Junmyeon membulatkan matanya. "Kau... Apa maksudmu dengan bicara seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun segera meninggalkan ruangannya, sepertinya Junmyeon tengah berbalik memarahinya. Baekhyun yang mengerti dengan isyarat mata Chanyeol langsung berjalan mengendap-endap meninggalkan dua orang lelaki dewasa tersebut.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku..."

"Lantas apa?!" Tanya Junmyeon yang terlihat semakin gusar. Anak gadisnya saja sudah membuatnya kesal, Chanyeol malah menambahnya dengan kalimat yang dirasa sensitif untuknya.

"Apa kau masih mau memarahiku, _hyung_?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil dan kembali dengan laptopnya.

"Ya! Kau pikir-"

"Baekhyun sudah pergi, _hyung_."

Sontak Junmyeon berbalik dan mencari sosok anaknya yang memang sudah hilang dan tidak ada lagi di ruangan itu.

"Apa kau tak akan mengejarnya?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol sarat akan ledekan.

Junmyeon benar-benar kesal oleh kelakuan anak dan juga sahabatnya itu. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol sembari menelpon Yixing, istrinya.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Junmyeon marah pada Baekhyun seperti ini.

_Drtt.. Drtt.. Drtt..._

Chanyeol meraih ponsel dari atas mejanya, sebuah notifikasi pesan baru terlihat.

_From: Baekhyun-ie_

Ajusshi, gomawo_. Aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasa, _saranghae

**e)(o**

**Alo alo aku balik lagi setelah beberapa hari mager buat ngetik.**

**Gaes, ada 11 akun yg like ff ini dan 20 akun yg follow ff ini. But, kenapa yg review ff ini gak sampe 5 akun?**

**Buat yang udah review. Sumpah. Aku seneng bgt liat kalian aktif di setiap ff aku, dan hellow kalian buat aku tahan buat gak unpub ff ini. Thanks a lot lhoo...**

**Total ada 21k words di ff ini, aku up setiap 1k dan artinya ff ini kemungkinan ada 21chap. Aku bakal tetep lanjut kok, tenang.**

**But Gaes, aku lanjut kalo jumlah review setiap chap ada 10 akun. Kalo gak sampe 10 akun per chap, ya auto keep yaa.**

**Aku bukan mau gegayaan gaes, cuma mau mastiin kalo kalian menikmati ff ini. Khawatir kalian udah gak sreg sama aku karna up ff re-editan lagi atau mungkin kalian udah terbiasa sama ff oneshoot aku. Utarain aja gaes, aku suka kritik yang membangun kok.**

**Jadi gaes, aku tunggu kemunculan kalian kkk~**


	6. Part 5

**WARNING**

**CHANBAEK GS**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**CHAPTERED**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

Baekhyun masih menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol yang berjanji akan menjemputnya di tempat bimbingan belajar. Gadis kecil itu, akan lebih menuruti perkataan Chanyeol daripada kedua orang tuanya.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja datang dan kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Senyum berkembang di bibir Baekhyun. Digelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian melingkaran tangannya di lengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-_ajusshi_."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana dengan _appa_?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

_Tak!_

"A-" Ucapan Baekhyun sontak terpotong saat dua jari panjang Chanyeol menyentil keningnya.

"Kau ini! Kau mau membuatku bermusuhan dengan _appa-_mu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit kesal.

"Kau ingin aku diusir dari rumahmu ya?" Chanyeol berpura-pura marah pada gadis kecil itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, matanya menyipit bagai bulan sabit. "Maaf."

"Mulai besok kau harus menuruti semua perintah _appa_ dan _eomma-_mu, mengerti?!"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Janji?"

"Janji!"

Chanyeol mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang, dan kembali wajah merona Baekhyun muncul.

Walaupun wajahnya memerah, hal itu tak bisa menahan Baekhyun untuk melayangkan senyum terbaiknya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan lamat. "_Ajusshi, saranghae_."

Chanyeol mengubah arah pandangannya dari puncak kepala Baekhyun dan dirinya menghangat seketika. Kalimat yang sering didengarnya dari mulut kecil Baekhyun kini berefek lain pada detak jantungnya, apalagi dengan kenyataan Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan intonasi rendah dan lembut secara bersamaan.

"Aku juga." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya, berupaya menutupi keadaan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Jantung berdetak cepat dan paru-paru yang dirasa menyempit, aneh memang tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Di tengah jalan, Chanyeol mampir ke sebuah kedai kopi untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang sepertinya sudah sangat dikenalnya. Tentu dengan Baekhyun yang ada bersamanya.

"Eo? _Oppa_ sudah datang?" Seorang wanita berambut coklat tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya dengan refleks mendorong tubuh wanita yang berumur sekitar 25 tahunan itu agar melepaskan tubuh Chanyeol dari dekapannya.

"Maaf, _ahjumma_. Jangan memeluk orang sembarangan." Katanya seraya menarik Chanyeol untuk lebih mendekat dengan tubuhnya.

Wanita tersebut sontak terkejut dan menatap Chanyeol serta Baekhyun secara bergantian, "Maaf, tapi siapa kau?"

Chanyeol membelai kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut ketika gadis kecil itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan gadis berambut coklat itu. "Dia Baekhyun, putrinya Junmyeon-_hyung_."

"Aigoo, cantik sekali. Halo Baekhyun-ah, aku Seolhyun." Wanita berambut coklat tadi mengenalkan diri seraya menatap Baekhyun penuh kekaguman.

"Dia yang akan menjadi _ahjumma_-mu, Baekhyun-ah."

Sontak mata Baekhyun membulat seketika, "_Ahjumma?!_"

"Ya." Jawab Chanyeol mantap. Dia lalu mendekat ke arah Seolhyun, berdiri di samping gadis itu dan kemudian merangkul bahunya.

"Aku akan segera menikah dengannya." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan tersenyum.

_Deg!_

Baekhyun diam terpaku. Kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol membuat detak jantungnya seakan berhenti sejenak.

"Menikah?"

Entah mengapa dada Baekhyun menyesak tiba-tiba, wajah dan matanya memanas. Perasaan marah dan sedih bercampur jadi satu.

"Kita pulang, _ajusshi_!"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk menjauhi Seolhyun dan kedai kopi ini.

"Eo? Sayang, aku akan menelponmu nanti!" Seru Chanyeol seraya langkahnya yang terus menjauhi Seolhyun.

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun hanya diam saja, bahkan sesampainya di rumah dia tidak bersuara kepada siapapun dan hanya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Menikah?"

Baekhyun yang merasa gusar menggerutu di dalam kamar. "Dia benar-benar menolakku ya? Dia pikir aku akan berhenti mencintainya hanya karena dia akan menikah?"

"Kau keterlaluan _ajusshi!_ Apa kau tak bisa menghargai sedikit saja diriku yang mencintaimu? Kau menyebalkan sekali!"

Setelahnya pukulan demi pukulan dilayangkan Baekhyun pada apapun yang ada di atas kasurnya, ia berupaya menyalurkan amarahnya dengan aman.

Saat makan malam, Baekhyunpun tak keluar untuk makan bersama. Dengan begitu Chanyeol seperti biasa akan mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun untuk mengantarkan makan malamnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, buka pintunya. _Ajusshi_ membawa makan malam untukmu."

"Aku tak lapar!" Terdengar suara Baekhyun dari dalam kamar.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau tak mau makan malam untuk yang terakhir kali bersama _ajusshi_, hm?"

Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari tempatnya. Dengan segera dia membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk masuk.

Chanyeol yang sudah dipersilahkan masuk lantas meletakan nampan berisi makanannya ke atas pangkuan Baekhyun. "Makanlah."

Baekhyun tak menjawab, tapi ia mulai memakan makanannya di samping Chanyeol yang menungguinya selesai makan.

Tanpa sadar mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca kini menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol, "_Ajusshi_, apa kau benar-benar akan menikah dengan _ahjumma_ itu?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia cukup kelimpungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-_ajusshi_, aku mencintaimu..." Dan meluncurlah buliran asin di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Isakan tertahan Baekhyun membuat air matanya menetes lebih deras, "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, _ajusshi_."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan ditariknya kepala Baekhyun ke dalam dekapan dada bidangnya. Dengan perlahan ia mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut, surai anak dari temannya yang sudah ia anggap keponakannya sendiri.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Baekhyun yang merasa dipermainkan lagi lantas melepaskan kepalanya cepat, matanya menatap kesal ke arah Chanyeol. "Kalau _ajusshi_ memang mencintaiku, lalu mengapa _ajusshi_ menikahi _ahjumma_ itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku sudah harus menikah Baekhyun-ah dan tentu saja dengan Seolhyun. Jika bukan dengannya la-"

"Kenapa tak menikah denganku saja?!"

Chanyeol terdiam menatap Baekhyun yang tampak benar-benar serius dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _ajusshi_, lalu kenapa kau tak menikah saja denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol tetap diam. Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu?"

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya pelan, "Cintamu padaku itu hanya cinta anak kecil saja Baekhyun-ah, dan apa kau lupa dengan perbedaan usia kita? Apa kau tak malu dengan perbedaan usia kita yang sangat jauh ini?"

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya diam, ia tak mampu menjawab. Ia ingat semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol, tapi apakah hal itu bisa dijadikan patokan untuk sebuah perasaan nyatanya kepada Chanyeol? Baekhyun benar-benar benci kenyataan dengan adanya kalimat 'rasa cinta seorang anak kecil' di antara mereka.

Di lain sisi Junmyeon yang hendak menemui Chanyeol di kamarnya langsung terdiam mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol pada putri semata wayangnya itu. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau putri kecilnya menyukai Chanyeol yang berusia 15 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, setelah dewasa nanti kau akan mengerti kalau cintamu itu hanya-"

"Tidak!" Seru Baekhyun lantang seraya menghapus jejak air matanya dengan cepat.

"Sampai nantipun aku akan tetap mencintaimu, _ajusshi_. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu dan aku juga akan membuktikan kalau cintaku ini bukan hanya cinta seorang anak kecil!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun marah sekaligus iba, ia marah dengan kenyataan yang tak berpihak pada mereka dan iba saat mengetahui jika Baekhyun bersikukuh meyakinkannya akan kondisi mereka yang menurut Chanyeol tidak masuk akal.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku seketika saat suara Junmyeon menggelegar di dalam kamarnya, kepalanya menunduk dalam.

"Apa yang dikatakan _ajusshi_-mu benar, saat dewasa kau akan mengerti."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah mengerti, _appa_."

Junmyeon mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar tidak kembali berteriak, "Kau tak mengerti. Chanyeol harus segera menikah dan melanjutkan hidupnya sendiri, bukan meladeni anak kecil sepertimu."

Chanyeol yang mendengar penuturan Junmyeon ikut merasa ngilu, tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat orang tua kandungnya sendiri yang mencapnya sebagai anak kecil yang tak mengerti apapun.

"Aku akan pindah ke apartemen mulai besok dan _ajusshi_ harap kau akan datang ke pernikahan _ajusshi_ nanti."

Baekhyun semakin menunduk saat merasakan lagi-lagi air mata dan isakannya memaksa ingin keluar, dengan terpaksa ia menggigit bibir agar kelemahannya tak terlihat di depan Junmyeon.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, lengan panjangnya digunakan untuk mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan pelan. Ukiran senyum yang dipaksakan tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Setelah melihat sikap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, Junmyeon akhirnya mengerti kenapa Chanyeol yang tidak pernah mau tinggal sendiri kini memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen yang sebenarnya sudah lama dibelinya itu. Ternyata alasannya karna Baekhyun menyukainya diam-diam dan Chanyeol yang tak bisa menyakitinya.

"Sampai bertemu besok pagi, Baekhyun-ah." Setelahnya tubuh Chanyeol meluruh keluar ruangan menyisakan Junmyeon dan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol akan segera menikah Baekhyun-ah, jadi _appa_ mohon kau behenti untuk-"

"Aku mencintainya, _appa!_ Benar-benar mencintainya!" Suara Baekhyun meninggi saat kepalanya berhasil menghadap ke arah Junmyeon yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau belum mengerti apa itu cinta, Baekhyun-ah. Kau masih kecil, urusanmu hanya untuk sekolah bukan-"

Baekhyun menutup telinganya cepat, "Aku tidak peduli! Aku tak mau dengar!"

Junmyeon menarik nafas panjang. "Berhenti bersikap bodoh dan jangan membuat kesabaran _appa_ habis Baekhyun-ah atau _appa_ akan mengirimmu ke Amerika!" Ancam Junmyeon yang kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamarnya.

Gadis kecil itu hanya terdiam. Dia hanya menangis karena Chanyeol dan juga Junmyeon yang masih saja tidak percaya dengan apa yang selama ini dirasakannya. Dia benar-benar sedih dan juga kesal.

**e)(o**

**Gimana manteman?**

**Aku bakal tetep lanjutin ini sampe selesai, karna sekarang kerasa kalo ngereedit ff lebih susah daripada ngetik ide sendiri.**

**Btw, makasih banyak buat kalian yg setia sama ff ini. Makasih juga buat like, follow, read, dan reviewnya. Kita ketemu lagi di next part okrey.**


	7. Part 6

**WARNING**

**CHANBAEK GS**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**CHAPTERED**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

Pagi itu Chanyeol benar-benar meninggalkan rumah Junmyeon dan mulai tinggal di apartemen yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kantornya. Sebuah apartemen yang cukup luas karena hanya ditinggali seorang diri.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang mengingat kejadian semalam saat dia berpamitan pada Baekhyun. Dia ingat airmata gadis kecil itu dan juga semua kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Maafkan _ajusshi_, Baekhyun-ah..." Lirihnya sembari menatap fotonya bersama Baekhyun sepulang dari Lotte World tempo hari.

Sejak hari kepindahan itu Chanyeol mulai bersikap dingin dan tak acuh pada Baekhyun. Meski gadis kecil itu masih sering datang ke kantornya, tapi Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya dan hanya terus fokus pada semua pekerjaannya.

Dengan begitu gadis kecil itu selalu pulang dengan wajah kesalnya. "Besok aku akan datang lagi _ajusshi!_ Ah, tidak! Aku akan datang setiap hari sampai kau bosan dan mau bicara padaku lagi!" Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruangannya.

Chanyeol hanya menatap siluet Baekhyun yang akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

"Maaf."

**e)(o**

Chanyeol terus mencoba menghindari Baekhyun hingga saat ini. Baekhyun memang tak bertingkah aneh tapi sikap Baekhyun yang selalu menemui Chanyeol berhasil membuat sang empu jengah.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Baekhyun-ah!" Nafas Chanyeol memburu saat lengkingannya berhasil membuat Baekhyun diam dalam sekejap.

Chanyeol berbalik dan kembali melangkah meninggalkan gadis kecil itu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Baekhyun kembali mengikutinya.

Tahu kalau Baekhyun kembali mengikutinya, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik nafas panjang. "Sudah kubilang berhenti mengikutiku, Baekhyun!"

Di baliknya tubuhnya hingga ia kini berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengikutiku? Apa kau tak ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh _appa_-mu?" Chanyeol mencoba mengingatkan. Dia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun kali ini. Gadis kecil penurut itu kini menjadi gadis keras kepala yang selalu membangkang dan membantah apa yang diperintahkan Chanyeol padanya.

Baekhyun yang mengikuti Chanyeol masih diam mematung dan tak menjawab semua pertanyaan Chanyeol. Matanya bergerak menatap lurus kepada Chanyeol dengan mantap, walau pada kenyataanya Baekhyun sendiri bisa merasakan getaran ragu di kedua matanya.

"Baekhyun-ah, _jebal..._"

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar, matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Baekhyun tapi terasa menyedihkan jika kalian sendiri yang merasakan bagaimana keadaan diri Chanyeol saat ini. "Tolong jangan membuat keadaan semakin sulit, mengertilah. Kau dan aku-"

"_Saranghae_."

Satu kata berhasil membungkam Chanyeol, tatapan matanya melembut seraya tubuhnya yang membeku usai mendengar lirihan suara Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh harap, "_Ajusshi, jeongmal saranghaeyo_."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya erat, menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba kembali bersikap sebagaimana harusnya kepada Baekhyun. "Pulanglah,"

"_Shireo_, aku ingin tetap bersamamu."

"Aku akan menghubungi _appa_-mu untuk menjemputmu." Sela Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan penolakan Baekhyun seraya menjauhi gadis kecil berpipi gemuk itu.

Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi ditinggalkan hanya terdiam menatap punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di ujung koridor bangunan kantornya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa angka bisa membuatku seperti ini?" Dan mengalirlah air mata Baekhyun di tengah tundukan kepalanya.

**e)(o**

Lagi-lagi Junmyeon memarahi Baekhyun setelah dia tahu kalau anak semata wayangnya itu kembali menemui Chanyeol yang notabene adalah sahabat dan juga atasannya itu.

"Kau pikir kau benar-benar mencintainya? Itu hanya cinta sesaat saja Baekhyun-ah, hanya karena kalian sering bersama. Bukan perasaan cinta sesungguhnya!"

Kalimat itu terdengar jelas di telinga Baekhyun. Junmyeon masih begitu kesal dan marah padanya hingga lelaki paruh baya itu masih saja berteriak dan memarahinya di depan pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, air matanya kembali membasahi kedua pipinya setiap kali mengingat Chanyeol yang kini benar-benar menolaknya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintainya hanya karena perbedaan usia?"

Baekhyun kembali menangis hingga akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan. Gadis kecil itu kini tak pernah lagi tersenyum sejak penolakan nyata dari Chanyeol.

**e)(o**

Chanyeol tampak sibuk mengepak beberapa pakaiannya. Minggu ini dia berniat mengunjungi anak perusahaannya yang barada di pulau Jeju. Sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan utama Chanyeol meninggalkan Seoul dan lebih memilih meninjau anak perusahaannya di sana. Itu karena dia sedang mencoba menghindari Baekhyun. Agar gadis kecil itu bisa menyadari kalau perasaannya pada Chanyeol hanya cinta sesaat saja.

"Kau sudah siap berangkat?" Tanya Junmyeon yang datang ke apartemen Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Maaf, karena putriku kau-"

"Tidak masalah, _hyung_. Mungkin karena kami terlalu dekat, dia jadi seperti itu."

Junmyeon hanya menatap sahabat yang sudah seperti adiknya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku memintamu menjauhinya bukan karena kau bukan laki-laki yang baik Chanyeol-ah. Hanya saja usia kalian-"

"Aku paham, _hyung_." Potong Chanyeol lagi yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Junmyeon.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya ke arah Junmyeon, "Kau tenang saja, _hyung_."

"Terima kasih karna mau mengerti."

Junmyeon berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan lelaki itu, Junmyeon menatap lekat punggung lelaki yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Seketika Junmyeon menarik nafasnya dalam saat sadar bahwa ia telah memisahkan kedua orang yang memiliki perasaan sama untuk alasannya yang dianggap masuk akal untuknya.

**e)(o**

Chanyeol sudah siap berangkat. Koper juga berkas-berkas yang akan dibawanya sudah masuk ke dalam bagasi mobil. Kali ini dia mungkin akan berada di Pulau Jeju selama 2 minggu atau bahkan bisa lebih. Yang diharapkannya hanyalah ketika dia pulang, Baekhyun sudah melupakan semua perasaanya kepada Chanyeol.

"Ini tiketnya, Tuan." Chanyeol meraih tiket pesawat yang diulurkan sekretarisnya, kini ia siap untuk berangkat.

_Drtt... Drtt... Drtt..._

Getaran pada ponsel Chanyeol membuatnya harus meraih benda pipih itu dan tertampanglah sebuah panggilan masuk yang dalam sekejap membuatnya membeku. setelah sadar akan keterdiamannya, Chanyeol memilih untuk membiarkan panggilan itu mati sendiri dan setelahnya ia menonaktifkan ponselnya.

Namun belum genap 10 menit Chanyeol kembali menghidupkan ponselnya dan tak butuh waktu lama sebuah notifikasi pesan masuk memenuhi layar ponselnya.

Di sana ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol membacanya lamat dan mulai bergerak gelisah, ia langsung meminta sekretarisnya untuk memutar kemudi menuju sekolah yang menjadi tempat Baekhyun mengenyam pendidikan.

**e)(o**

"_Ajjushi..._"

"Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah karena harus berlari menuju ruang kesehatan di sekolah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo, teman Baekhyun yang ditanyai hanya menunjuk salah satu bilik di pojok ruang kesehatan sekolahnya. Segera Chanyeol melangkah lebar ke bilik tersebut.

Langkah kakinya spontan berhenti di balik bilik tempat Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri, matanya lurus memandangi Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap. Rasa khawatir yang sedari tadi mencekiknya mulai melonggar saat sadar jika kondisi Baekhyun tak separah bayangannya.

Baekhyun hanya pingsan karena terkena lemparan bola voli saat jam olahraga dan Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa ia bisa seberlebihan ini saat membaca pesan yang Kyungsoo kirimkan padanya lewat ponsel Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah..." Telapak tangan Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengelus permukaan pipi Baekhyun.

Senyum haru yang dipaksakan tegar menghiasi wajahnya saat sadar bahwa rasa rindu begitu menghujam dirinya, Chanyeol sadar ia begitu merindukan saat-saat damai berdua dengan Baekhyun tapi ia lebih sadar lagi bahwa ada dinding beton yang menjulang tinggi di antara mereka.

Chanyeol harus melepasnya, bagaimanapun juga kekhawatiran Junmyeon benar adanya. Chanyeol tak bisa memaksakan perasaannya demi kelangsungan hidup Baekhyun.

"Maaf."

Setelahnya langkah kaki Chanyeol kembali bergerak menjauhi bilik dan mendekati Kyungsoo yang menunggu Baekhyun di depan ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Kyungsoo-ya, tolong jangan katakan padanya jika aku datang."

**e)(o**

**Bentar lagi tamat, tapi ada sequelnya. ****Mau pake sequel apa enggak? kkk~**

**Double up ya, dan makasih untuk ketersediaannya nunggu, baca, review, like, dan follow cerita ini. Sini chiom ***


	8. Part 7

**WARNING**

**CHANBAEK GS**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**CHAPTERED**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tidak bersemangat. Sudah hampir 2 minggu ini, dia tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol karena lelaki itu sedang berada di Pulau Jeju.

Siang itu, sepulang sekolah Baekhyun sengaja datang menemui Junmyeon di kantor. Sebenarnya niat awalnya adalah untuk menemui Chanyeol yang katanya sudah pulang dari Pulau Jeju. Rasa rindunya karena sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol membuatnya melakukan hal itu.

"Eo, sudah datang." Sapa Junmyeon ketika melihat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian duduk di sofa dan mulai mengerjakan semua tugasnya. Junmyeon yang masih sibuk, sesekali tersenyum melihat putrinya begitu rajin belajar.

"Junmyeon-_hyung_, aku datang!" Sebuah suara mirip dengan suara Chanyeol masuk ke telinga Baekhyun, tubuh Baekhyun terpaku seketika saat Chanyeol melangkah masuk ke ruang Junmyeon tanpa sadar jika Baekhyun ada di antaranya

Junmyeon yang melihat sahabatnya sudah kembali lantas mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan memberikan sedikit pelukan ringan ala kaum adam. "Sejak kapan kau sampai?"

Kedua lelaki itu terus bertukar obrolan tanpa peduli dengan Baekhyun yang diam menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan merindu. Ia rindu pamannya yang baru pulang dari Jeju dan tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Permisi." Suara lain yang terdengar lebih lembut menghentikan percakapan Chanyeol dan Junmyeon, juga menghentikan aksi Baekhyun menatapi Chanyeol. Karena kini semua mata memandang ke arah pintu ruang kerja Junmyeon yang baru saja didatangi oleh seorang wanita berambut coklat. Baekhyun mengenalnya.

Junmyeon mengalihkan tatapannya bingung, "Maaf, mencari siapa?"

Kekehan ringan keluar dari Chanyeol seraya mengajak wanita berambut coklat tersebut mendekat ke arahnya. "Dia Seolhyun, _hyung_. Tunanganku."

_Deg!_

Baekhyun kembali diam, namun diamnya kali ini berbeda dengan diam sebelumnya. Kini matanya menatap bergantian dari Chanyeol kepada Seolhyun, juga sebaliknya.

Di lain sisi Junmyeon terdiam ketika Chanyeol mengenalkan tunangannya. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang masih duduk di sofa dengan mata yang terus menatap kedua orang di hadapannya. Sadar akan gerakan mata Junmyeon, Chanyeol sontak memalingkan arah pandangannya ke arah Junmyeon memandang.

"Eo? Kau di sini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah cerahnya, tak merasa ada beban yang memberatkannya.

Ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dengan tangan Seolhyun di genggamannya, "Baekhyun-ah, ini tunanganku. Kau sudah mengenalnya 'kan? Waktu itu kau-"

"Halo, _ahjumma_." Sapa Baekhyun enggan, ia terpaksa melakukannya.

Seolhyun yang disapan Baekhyun lantas tersenyum lebar, "Halo, Baekhyun-ah."

Lalu hening, Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun ataupun Junmyeon tak berniat membuka suara lebih.

Menyadari aura ruangan yang mulai berbeda, Baekhyun dengan cepat merapihkan buku dan alat tulisnya sebelum pamit untuk pulang.

"Aku akan pulang duluan, sampai jumpa _appa, ajusshi, ahjumma..._"

Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan Junmyeon dengan perasaan sesak karena melihat Chanyeol membawa seorang wanita yang dikenalkan sebagai tunangannya.

"Tunangan? Cih! _Ajusshi_ memang jahat."

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat bergerak, "Dia fikir dengan menjadikan _ahjumma_ itu sebagai tunangannya, aku akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatinya? Tak akan, aku tak akan menyerah."

Tanpa sadar kedua mata sabit Baekhyun menggulirkan air matanya tanpa permisi, wajahnya memerah dan tenggorokannya mulai terasa sakit karena menahan isakan.

"Aku akan benar-benar membuat _ajusshi_ jatuh cinta padaku." Tekadnya bulat seraya menghapus jejak air matanya.

**e)(o**

Sejak kejadian hari itu Baekhyun kembali menjadi gadis yang periang seperti saat dia belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Dia juga lebih sering mengunjungi Junmyeon di kantor. Tujuannya hanya satu. Untuk menemui Chanyeol tentunya. Yah, walau pun kini dia tidak akan datang terang-terangan ke ruangan lelaki itu, tapi dia bisa melihat pamannya dari kejauhan lewat ruangan ayahnya.

"Halo, _ajusshi._" Sapa Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan Junmyeon.

Chanyeol hanya menolehkan kepalanya sekilas dan langsung mendekat ke arah Junmyeon. Setelah selesai, Chanyeol langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang sepertinya mengharapkan sapaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya, ia kesal dengan Chanyeol. Tepatnya ia kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol yang berubah sejak kepulangannya dari Jeju.

"Sudah _appa_ katakan kalau Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyukaimu." Ujar Junmyeon saat mendapati wajah murung Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol itu lelaki dewasa, jadi mana mungkin dia mau dengan anak ingusan seperti-"

"_Appa!_"

Baekhyun memotong kalimat Junmyeon dengan kesal, ia benar-benar tak suka dengan sikap Junmyeon yang selalu saja mengejeknya.

Lalu hening, Junmyeon kembali berkutat dengan dokumennya saat mendapati Baekhyun tak ada niatan lagi untuk memberinya sepatah kata.

"_Appa_, kalau Chanyeol-_ajusshi_ mencintaiku, apa kau akan mengijinkan kami untuk menikah?" Baekhyun bersuara dengan lugas tanpa menyadari kilatan terkejut pada mata Junmyeon.

"Menikah?!"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

Junmyeon menarik nafasnya, "Kau bahkan belum lulus sekolah menengah, dan kini sudah memikirkan tentang pernikahan? Kau kira-"

"Jawab saja, _appa!_"

Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arah Junmyeon yang masih menunjukan raut terkejutnya, "Kalau Chanyeol-_ajusshi_ juga mencintaiku, apa kau akan merestui kami dan membiarkan kami menikah?"

Junmyeon menatap lekat putri semata wayangnya itu. Dia tahu kalau putrinya itu sedang serius saat ini. Bahkan dari wajahnya saja Junmyeon bisa melihat kalau putrinya ini benar-benar begitu mencintai Chanyeol, sahabat yang sudah seperti adiknya itu.

"Chanyeol tak mungkin mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah." Itu jawaban Junmyeon, ia tak bisa memberikan jawaban pasti pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, _appa_. Aku pasti bisa membuat Chanyeol-_ajusshi_ mencintaiku."

"Jika sudah mencintaiku, kau harus merestui kami untuk menikah." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan tangan yang ditangkupkan dan wajah penuh harapnya.

Junmyeon yang awalnya tak menggubrisnya, akhirnya kesal. "Baiklah, aku akan merestui kalian!"

Mendengar jawaban dari Junmyeon, Baekhyunpun langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Dengan catatan kau bisa merubah usia Chanyeol menjadi hanya terpaut 5 tahun denganmu."

"Apa?"

Baekhyun tercengang di posisinya, kembali merasa kesal mendengar penuturan Junmyeon yang tak masuk akal. "_Appa_, itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa aku memendek jarak usia antara a-"

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Tapi, _appa_-"

"Tak ada tapi, Baekhyun-ah. Setelah lulus sekolah menengah nanti, aku akan mengirimmu ke Amerika. Belajar dengan baik tanpa memikirkan perihal cinta yang sama sekali tak ada bentuknya." Tandas Junmyeon dengan mata yang menyipit tajam.

**e)(o**

Hari ujian telah usai beberapa waktu lalu, dan kini Baekhyun kembali melancarkan aksinya. Chanyeol sedikit terkaget ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk di ruangannya pagi sekali. Tapi kemudian, dia mencoba bersikap biasa dan tidak menghiraukan kedatangan gadis kecil itu.

"Ada perlu apa kemari, Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tidak menatap gadis itu sedikitpun.

"Apa _appa_-mu tahu kalau kau kemari untuk menemuiku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan kedua, "_Ajusshi_, maukah kau menemaniku seharian ini? Aku ingin ke Lotte World lagi bersamamu, apa kau bisa-"

"Aku sibuk. Lain kali saja."

Baekhyun menempatkan diri di kursi tamu yang hanya berjarakan sebuah meja dari kursi yang Chanyeol tempati, "Ini permintaan terakhirku sebelum _appa_ mengirimku ke Amerika besok."

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang tengah memeriksa dokumen lantas berubah kaku, Chanyeol terkejut dengan penuturan Baekhyun tapi dengan segala kemampuannya ia sembunyikan keterkejutan itu dalam diamnya.

"Aku hanya meminta itu, sungguh." Setelah berharap waktu akan berhenti saat ujian akhirnya kemarin datang kini Baekhyun berharap banyak pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam menatap gadis kecil di hadapannya seraya memikirkan kebenaran dari kata-kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Chanyeol tak habis fikir dengan Junmyeon yang benar-benar mengirim Baekhyun ke Amerika.

"_Ajusshi_, bagaimana? Kau bisa 'kan?"

Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang masih tampak berpikir itu. Baekhyun mendengus pelan, "Baiklah. Aku tahu ajusshi pasti tak mau menemaniku- ka-kalau begitu aku pergi saja!"

Setelahnya terlihat tubuh Baekhyun yang bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan Chanyeol.

"Besok pagi, aku akan meninggalkan Korea entah untuk berapa lama." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu.

"Aku harap, saat aku pulang nanti- _ajusshi_ sudah bisa mencintaiku." Setelahnya siluet tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam, dia menarik nafas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursinya. Dipejamkan matanya untuk sejenak dengan alis tebalnya yang bertautan.

Hati dan pikiran Chanyeol berperang. Antara ingin dan tidak. Antara menolak dan menerima apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Lama dia terdiam, akhirnya sebuah senyum masam menghiasi wajahnya. "Sepertinya kau sudah jatuh Park Chanyeol."

**e)(o**

_Incheon airport_

_08.00 AM_

Baekhyun berkali-kali mendongak melihat ke arah belakang, berharap Chanyeol akan datang untuk mengantarnya. Diliriknya lagi arloji di tangannya dan kemudian dia mendesah.

"Kau menunggu siapa Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Junmyeon.

"Kalau kau menunggu Chanyeol, dia tidak akan datang."

Baekhyun menggeleng seraya mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, "Tidak, _appa_. Aku tidak menunggu siapa-siapa."

Bohong.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk begitu mendengar pemberitahuan untuk penumpamg pesawat yang akan ia tumpangi. Sesekali dia masih menoleh ke belakang, berharap Chanyeol akan muncul dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai salam perpisahan.

Wajahnya berpaling sekali. Tidak ada.

Dua kali, masih tidak ada.

Tiga kali, benar-benar tak ada.

Masih adakah harapan untuk Baekhyun akan Chanyeol yang menemuinya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya?

_Drtt.. Drtt... Drtt..._

Ponselnya bergetar, ada notifikasi pesan masuk di sana. Pesan masuk dari Chanyeol yang berhasil membuatnya tersenyum lebar walau sebentar. Karena selanjutnya Baekhyun segera mematikan ponselnya setelah dia melihat pesan yang dikirim Chanyeol padanya. Detak jantungnya memburu. Matanya memanas dan serasa ingin menumpahkan butiran air asin dari sana.

Yixing yang melihat perubahan raut di wajah Baekhyun secara drastis langsung mengelus bahu Baekhyun pelan, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu masuk penumpang pesawat, meninggalkan Junmyeon dan Yixing yang saling bertatapan tak tega.

Tepat pukul 8.45 pagi pesawat yang ditumpangi lepas landas. Perjalanan panjang yang akan memisahkannya dengan Chanyeolpun akhirnya tiba.

**e)(o**

**FF aslinya ending di sini manteman, ada sequelnya kok. Kita lanjut okrey.**

**Btw, makasih banyak buat respon baiknya. secepatnya FF ini dikelarin, soalnya aku mau up oneshoot lagi.**


	9. Part 8

**WARNING**

**CHANBAEK GS**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**CHAPTERED**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

_Incheon _airport_, di hari keberangkatan Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol berdiri di tepi landasan menatap ke arah pesawat yang ditumpangi Baekhyun. Setelah mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk gadis kecil itu, dia kembali mematung menatap pesawat yang mulai lepas landas._

_Lelaki berkulit putih itu menengadah ketika pesawat yang ditumpangi Baekhyun pergi._

_"Sampai jumpa, gadis kecilku."_

_Chanyeol berjalan dengan langkah gontai ketika pesawat yang ditumpangi Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya._

_"Maaf, maaf, _jeongmal miannata..."_ Ulang Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya._

**_e)(o_**

_Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam ketika Chanyeol masih terdiam merenung di apartemennya. Dia bahkan masih memakai pakaian yang sama seperti saat dia pergi ke bandara tadi pagi. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya disergap sepi, ia merasa sendiri._

_"_Oppa..._" __Terdengar suara Seolhyun yang memanggil._

_Wanita itu sudah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol memakai gaun putih yang begitu sederhana namun terkesan elegan di tubuhnya. Senyuman tersungging di bibir manisnya. Bahkan dengan hanya memakai riasan tipis, wajah cantiknya tetap terlihat menawan._

_Ya, Seolhyun sedang menggunakan gaun pengantinnya._

_Chanyeol menatap sosok di depannya tertegun. Cantik, itulah kata yang bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Hanya saja, dalam pandangannya, juga dalam hatinya, dia malah merindukan sosok lain yang bahkan tak seharusnya dirindukan._

_Seolhyun terdiam menatap raut wajah Chanyeol yang benar-benar kusut. Gadis berambut coklat itu kemudian duduk di samping lelaki yang tampak tak punya semangat itu._

_"Apa yang terjadi, _oppa_?" Tanyanya yang tampak khawatir pada keadaan Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang. Matanya beralih menatap langit yang jauh lewat jendela apartemennya, "Dia sudah pergi..."_

_"Benar-benar pergi."_

_Seolhyun terdiam dan tanpa sadar ikut merasa tak bersemangat sebagaimana Chanyeol saat ini._

**e)(o**

Baekhyun turun dari pesawat dan segera menuju ke rumahnya. Gadis kecil itu kini menjadi seorang wanita cantik yang anggun. Ditariknya koper dengan ukuran super besarnya dengan senyuman yang bertengger di bibir manisnya.

Sesampainya di halaman rumahnya, gadis itu kemudian berlari dan segera masuk rumahnya sembari berteriak. "_Eomma_, aku datang!"

Yixing yang memang tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun akan pulang hari itu langsung berlari ke arah pintu ketika mendengar suara putri kesayangannya.

"Yak! Kau pulang?! Ken-"

"Aku rindu, _eomma_." Baekhyun langsung menerjang tubuh Yixing yang masih membeku karena kedatangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

Tinggal selama 8 tahun di Amerika tak membuat jati diri Baekhyun berubah sepenuhnya, walau sudah berusia 22 tahun tapi Yixing tetap merasakan kehadiran Baekhyunnya yang berusia 14 tahun.

Setelah sedikit melepas rindu, Baekhyun langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Sejak dia meninggalkan Korea 8 tahun yang lalu, ini kali pertamanya dia kembali ke rumahnya. Setiap liburan musim panas atau liburan semester, Baekhyun tak pernah mau pulang dan lebih memilih tinggal di rumah yang dibelikan Junmyeon untuknya di sana.

Baekhyun menatap pintu kamar yang berada tepat di sebrang kamarnya. Bayangan lelaki itu kembali dilihatnya. Dengan pakaian kantor yang selalu rapih, tas kantor yang selalu dijinjing di tangan sebelah kirinya, juga semua gerak geriknya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kamar yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama 8 tahun. Tak ada debu. Semua masih ada di tempatnya. Tentu saja, karena Yixing yang menjaga kamar itu dan ia tidak membiarkan ada debu sedikitpun di sana. Sejak Baekhyun lulus sekolah tingkat akhir, Yixing meninggalkannya untuk tinggal sendiri di Negeri Paman Sam itu dengan sesekali menjenguknya jika Junmyeon harus bertugas ke sana.

Baekhyun mencoba merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Sayangnya, matanya masih enggan terpejam dan wanita berambut panjang itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Ditariknya koper yang tadi dibawanya dan mulai menbongkarnya. Dia mulai merapikan semua barang bawaannya dan mulai menyimpannya di tempat biasa.

_Pluk_

Sebuah ponsel yang sudah tak ia gunakan jatuh begitu saja. Ponsel lamanya yang masih disimpannya selama dia tinggal di Amerika.

Dihidupkannya ponsel itu dan terpampanglah wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya.

Detak jantung Baekhyun kembali berdetak cepat. Semakin dia menatap _wallpaper_ di ponselnya itu, semakin tak karuan detak jantungnya.

"_Ajusshi_, apa kabar..."

Matanya mulai memanas tapi dengan sekuat tenaga ia tak menghiraukan rasa panas di kedua matanya. "Apa kau hidup dengan baik?"

"Kau merindukanku tidak?"

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya dan siap untuk mengalir. "Aku bahkan merindukanmu setiap saat."

"Aku tak hidup dengan baik karena selalu merindukamu, _ajusshi..._"

Bulir-bulir air mata akhirnya meluruh di kedua pipi tirusnya yang dulu gemuk. Rasa rindu yang ditahannya selama ini sedikit terbayar karena bisa memandang wajah Chanyeol di wallpaper ponsel lamanya.

"Aishh, kenapa air mataku tak mau berhenti mengalir?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sembari terus menghapus air matanya yang masih juga mengalir dan bahkan semakin deras.

Lama Baekhyun terus menghapus air matanya. Hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya menangis tersedu-sedu sembari mendekap ponsel lamanya itu.

Yixing yang tadinya datang untuk mengantarkan makan siang untuk putrinya langsung mengurungkan niat dan beralih memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"_Eo-eomma..._" Baekhyun terbata, isakannya semakin menjadi di dalam dekapan Yixing.

Yixing mengelus punggung putrinya lembut, "Tak apa, menangislah."

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata sedang mengamati mereka berdua. Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang kemudian hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan meninggalkan anak dan juga istrinya itu.

Itulah yang terjadi pada Baekhyun setiap kali dia mengingat lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol. Waktu memang berlalu begitu cepat, waktu selama 8 tahun sangat tak terasa. Tapi perasaan itu tetap bertahan, bahkan setelah waktu yang terlalui begitu banyak.

**e)(o**

Baekhyun sudah siap berangkat ke butiknya. Sepulang dari Amerika, gadis kecil itu memilih untuk membuka butik sendiri agar dia tetap bisa menemani Yixing jika sewaktu-waktu membutuhkan bantuannya. Gadis kecil yang kini berubah menjadi wanita dewasa itu selalu tampak ceria dan energik. Seperti Baekhyun 8 tahun yang lalu, saat gadis itu terus menempel pada lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol.

Hari itu Baekhyun sibuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orang tuanya yang ke-25. Gadis manis yang menjadi desainer itu, sibuk mengatur dekorasi ruangan juga semua yang berhubungan dengan pesta ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuanya.

Dekorasi gedung, makanan, semua. Gadis manis itu tampak begitu menikmati kesibukan pertamanya semenjak dia lulus S1 dan kembali ke negara asalnya.

"_Eomma_, apa kau sudah menulis daftar tamu undangannya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Yixing yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Mata Bekhyun masih fokus pada desain kartu undangan yang sedang dibuatnya.

Yixing menatap putrinya sembari tersenyum. Disodorkannya selembar kertas yang berisi nama-nama tamu yang nantinya akan diundang ke pesta yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi itu.

Baekhyun meraih daftar nama yang diberikan Yixing padanya. Dia mulai menuliskannya di tiap undangan yang akan dicetaknya. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun tertegun mendapati nama Chanyeol berada dalam daftar nama tamu undangan.

"Baekhyun-ah, tak masalah 'kan jika _eomma_ mengundangnya?" Tanya Yixing setelah melihat reaksi lain pada diri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat setelah berhasil menyadarkan dirinya, "Tentu tak masalah, _eomma_."

"Dia juga harus datang, bukankah dia bagian keluarga kita?" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan senyumannya. Ya mulai saat ini Baekhyun akan anggap Chanyeol sebagai bagian keluarganya, lebih tepatnya sebagai pamannya. Tidak lebih.

**e)(o**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Baekhyun akhirnya tiba. Walau dia tahu pasti akan terasa sakit ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sudah bersama Seolhyun, tapi dia tetap senang karena akan bertemu dengan cinta anak kecilnya, cinta pertamanya, dan mungkin akan menjadi cinta abadinya. Park Chanyeol.

Acara pesta dimulai. Setelah beberapa sambutan, akhirnya tamu-tamu mulai dengan jamuan makan. Baekhyun menarik nafasnya mencoba mengusir rasa gugupnya yang sedari awal pesta tak mau juga meninggalkannya.

Matanya meliar mencari sosok Chanyeol yang sudah hampir 8 tahun tak pernah dilihatnya.

_Bruk_

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti ketika tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekiranya 5 tahun. Dengan segera ia mendekati lelaki kecil itu, "Kau baik-baik saja, adik kecil?"

Baekhyun langsung membantu anak kecil itu bangun dan membersihkan pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor. Lelaki kecil itu tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan lucunya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah terpikat dengan kelucuan bocah laki-laki yang baru saja ditabraknya itu.

"Kenalkan, namaku Donghyun." Suara khas anak kecil masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Donghyun?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Bocah kecil itu mengangguk.

Baekhyun lantas mengedarkan pandangannya saat menyadari sesuatu, "Kau sedang apa? Dimana orang tuamu?"

Bocah bernama Donghyun itu langsung menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengan Yixing.

_Deg!_

"Itu _eomma_-mu?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Donghyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Bocah kecil itu kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun agar mengikutinya.

"_Eomma!_" Panggil Donghyun pada seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Baekhyun.

Wanita yang dipanggil Donghyun dengan sebutan _eomma_ tadi lantas mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Donghyun yang bertubuh lebih pendek setelah menyahut singkat.

"_Ahjumma..._"

Wanita itu langsung mendongak dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"Apa kabar, _ahjumma_? Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Baekhyun sopan, sangat berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun 8 tahun lalu.

Ya, Seolhyun hadir dalam pesta itu. Wanita yang sudah mengganti warnanya menjadi hitam legam itu lantas memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan perasaan gembira. "Baekhyun-ah, _ahjumma_ sangat merindukanmu!"

"Kau benar-benar sudah besar dan menjadi wanita dewasa." Lanjutnya seraya mengamati Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Seolhyun. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun merasakan sesak pada dadanya ketika melihat wanita yang kini jadi istri dari orang yang dicintainya itu. Belum lagi keberadaan bocah kecil lucu, yang ternyata buah cinta mereka.

"_Ahjumma_, dimana Chanyeol-_ajusshi_?" Ia mencoba basa-basi walau sebenarnya ia sangat ingin tahu pasti.

Wajah Seolhyun berubah bingung, "Chanyeol-_oppa_?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau datang bersama dengan Chanyeol-_ajusshi_ 'kan?"

"Chanyeol akan datang terlambat Baekhyun-ah." Jawab cepat Yixing sembari menggenggam tangan Seolhyun seolah memberi isyarat agar tak lagi bicara.

"_Appa_-mu bilang, hari ini dia ada rapat mendadak yang membuat dia tidak bisa datang."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, lalu mengalirlah obrolan ringan di antara mereka hingga akhirnya malam bergulir semakin larut.

Usai dengan obrolannya Baekhyun berdiri di dekat jendela sembari terus menatap ke arah luar, berharap bisa menangkap walau hanya bayangan Chanyeol saja. Sayangnya, bahkan setelah semua tamu undangan pulang, sosok Chanyeol tak kunjung ditemuinya.

"Kenapa dia tak datang?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan cepat kedua matanya saat terasa perih karena terus dihujami angin malam.

"Apa dia tak mau bertemu denganku lagi?" Setelahnya senyum paksa terurai, ia terpaksa senyum untuk mengabaikan rasa sesak yang kembali datang.

Di tempat lain, Chanyeol masih duduk terdiam menatap laptopnya. Sudah hampir pukul 11 malam, tapi sepertinya dia masih enggan meninggalkan kantornya itu. Bukan karena ada rapat seperti pemaparan Yixing pada Baekhyun tadi. Lelaki itu sengaja membuat alasan itu, agar dia bisa dengan mudah tidak datang ke pesta yang mungkin akan membuatnya bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi. Gadis kecilnya yang tak nampak selama 8 tahun ini.

**e)(o**

**Ini sequelnya yes.**


	10. Part 9

**WARNING**

**CHANBAEK GS**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**CHAPTERED**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki gedung tempat Chanyeol dan ayahnya bekerja. Ini sudah hampir 1 minggu setelah pesta ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuanya dan hari ini dia ingin menemui Junmyeon di kantornya.

Tapi mungkin itu hanya alasan saja, Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol karena gadis kecil yang kini sudah menjadi seorang wanita dewasa itu sangat merindukan sosok Chanyeol yang tetap tak bisa dilupakannya meski sudah hampir 8 tahun tak bertemu.

"Baekhyun?" Tanya sekertaris Chanyeol mengenali Baekhyun yang baru saja datang dan menghampirinya.

"_Ahjumma!_ Apa kabar?" Baekhyun menyapa Luhan si sekretaris Chanyeol dengan riang.

"Ternyata benar memang Baekhyun-i, lama tidak bertemu." Sekretaris yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari pamannya itu memeluk Baekhyun erat, mereka memang sangat dekat sejak Baekhyun datang mengunjungi Chanyeol di kantornya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau semakin dewasa dan cantik sekarang. Apa benar kau sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan S1-mu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. Matanya masih melirik ke arah pintu menuju ruangan Chanyeol. Luhan yang sadar lantas mengikuti arah mata Baekhyun memandang dan dia langsung tersenyum menggoda pada Baekhyun.

"Apa kali ini Wakil Direktur tidak akan berteriak kalau tahu kau kemari?" Tanya Luhan setengah berbisik, mengingat kejadian 8 tahun lalu ketika Junmyeon sering berteriak dan memarahi Baekhyun yang selalu datang ke ruangan Chanyeol dan membolos bimbingan belajar.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Mungkin kali ini _appa_ bukan hanya akan berteriak."

"Tapi dia akan langsung menyeretku secara paksa." Lanjut Baekhyun setengah berbisik pada Luhan dan setelahnya wanita berumur itu tertawa ringan.

"Masuklah, _sajangnim_ sedang rapat. Mungkin 10 menit lagi selesai, kau bisa menunggunya di dalam." Ujar Luhan sembari melirik jam di tangannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia kemudian masuk dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan Chanyeol.

Ditatapnya ruangan yang sudah 8 tahun ini tak dikunjunginya itu dengan lamat.Tak ada yang berubah selain pajangan yang ada di meja. Dulu Baekhyun tak pernah melihat ada bingkai foto di meja kerja Chanyeol. Tapi kali ini, ada sebuah bingkai kecil di sana.

Baekhyun ingin sekali melihat foto dalam bingkai itu dan ia memutuskan berjalan mendekat ke arah meja Chanyeol dengan tangan yang siap meraih bingkai tersebut.

_Klek_

Gerakan Baekhyun terhenti, spontan ia menoleh ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

Chanyeol ada di sana.

Baekhyun mematung menatap sosok yang sudah lama sangat dirindukannya itu. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Chanyeol yang juga masih mematung dengan tangan yang memegang gagang pintu hanya mampu menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Hening. Tak ada suara ataupun gerakan apapun yang dilakukan kedua orang yang masih sibuk dengan perasaan mereka.

Baekhyun masih terus mengatur detak jantungnya yang masih saja tak beraturan bahkan hanya dengan menatap lelaki di hadapannya itu. Dibuangnya jauh-jauh kegugupan yang semakin merajai dirinya dan juga mengurung semua gerakannya.

"Chanyeol-_ajusshi!_" Panggil Baekhyun sembari tersenyum dan kemudian menghambur memeluk lelaki yang telah lama ia nantikan keberadaannya ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, _ajusshi_."

_Deg!_

Chanyeol hanya mematung dan membiarkan gadis kecil yang kini sudah dewasa itu memeluknya. Detak jantungnya benar-benar di luar kontrol kali ini. Terasa ada kelegaan ketika melihat gadis itu dan juga ketika merasakan dekapannya.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Chanyeol yang menyadari ada yang salah dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, segera melepaskan dekapan Baekhyun dari tubuhnya. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, Chanyeol langsung menutup pintu dan kemudian duduk di kursinya. Mengabaikan gadis yang sebenarnya selama ini sangat ia rindukan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Chanyeol yang bahkan masih sama seperti sebelum dia berangkat ke Amerika 8 tahun lalu. Wanita itu masih terus menatap Chanyeol yang masih saja tak mau bicara sepatah katapun padanya.

Detak jantungnya masih sama dan masih terus berdetak cepat setiap kali dia menatap semua gerak-gerik lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"_Ajusshi_, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Baekhyun saat sadar bahwa hampir setengah jam Chanyeol tak membuka suaranya. Ia memutuskan untuk beralih ke ruangan Junmyeon yang tak jauh dari ruang Chanyeol berada.

"Eo? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Junmyeon saat melihat putrinya datang.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan seperti biasanya, dia langsung duduk di sofa. "Aku menemui Chanyeol-_ajusshi_, _appa_." Jawab Baekhyun seolah sudah tidak takut lagi dengan sifat ayahnya yang cukup keras.

Junmyeon menghentikan pekerjaannya dan kemudian menatap putrinya lekat. "Apa kau mau-"

"Dia masih mengabaikanku." Potong Baekhyun lirih hampir tak terdengar.

"Dia masih mengabaikanku sama seperti dulu, sebelum _appa_ mengirimku ke Amerika."

Junmyeon hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian terkekeh, "Tak masalah."

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padanya kalau sampai hari ini..."

Baekhyun menggantung kata-katanya. Ditatapnya Junmyeon yang juga menatapnya, seulas senyum hinggap di wajahnya.

"...Aku masih mencintainya."

Hening.

Kali ini, tak ada lagi bentakan atau larangan dari Junmyeon tentang perasaan putrinya itu.

"Walaupun aku tahu kalau Chanyeol-_ajusshi, _sudah menikah dengan Seolhyun-_ahjumma_." Tambahnya.

**e)(o**

_Di hari keberangkatan So Hyun ke Amerika._

_So Hyun meraih ponsel dari dalam tasnya._

From : Uri Ahjussi

_Aku tak bisa mengantarmu. Hari ini, aku harus pergi ke kantor catatan sipil juga ke gereja bersama Seolhyun. Belajarlah dengan baik di sana._

**e)(o**

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya panjang. Setiap kali dia mengingat isi pesan Chanyeol itu, dadanya terasa sesak. Pesan yang secara tak langsung mengatakan kalau lelaki itu akan menikah dengan Seolhyun beberapa waktu setelah ia pergi ke Amerika.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir, _appa_. Aku hanya akan mencintainya dalam diam, tak seperti dulu."

Junmyeon masih diam, kepalanya pening seketika memikirkan alasan yang tepat atau jawaban yang cocok untuk ia berikan pada Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya mampir sebentar, kita bertemu lagi di rumah. Aku pulang, _appa_."

Junmyeon hanya menatap Baekhyun yang akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. Dia menarik nafas panjang. Dia tahu benar sifat Baekhyun sedari kecil. Dia hanya akan menyukai satu benda hingga kapanpun dan mungkin berlaku juga untuk perasannya.

Di waktu yang sama sepeninggalan Baekhyun, Chanyeol meletakkan pulpennya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursinya ketika dirasa Baekhyun sudah benar-benar pergi dari ruangannya.

Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa perasaan itu masih belum juga hilang bahkan setelah 8 tahun berlalu dan berusaha dikuburnya. Detak jantungnya bahkan masih bereaksi lain saat berada di hadapan wanita yang selalu menjadi gadis kecilnya itu.

"Cantik..."

Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana perubahan diri Baekhyun setelah 8 tahun tak berjumpa. Baekhyun masih sama, terlihat dewasa dan semakin cantik di matanya.

Diliriknya bingkai foto yang sudah hampir 8 tahun berada di atas mejanya. "Hey, aku juga merindukanmu."

**e)(o**

Chanyeol pulang ke apartemennya. Pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun tadi cukup membuatnya tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Bayangan gadis itu terus berputar di kepalanya.

"Suda pulang." Seolhyun menyapa Chanyeol saat matanya menangkap siluet lelaki tersebut yang terduduk di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ada apa, _oppa?_ Kau terlihat tidak-"

"Dia datang menemuiku." Potong Chanyeol lirih. Suara bassnya terdengar semakin berat, seolah tengah menahan beban yang begitu berat.

Seolhyun terdiam dan menatap lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan iba. Seolhyun sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang hanya dari sikap dan raut wajah yang ditunjukan Chanyeol padanya.

Chanyeol menarik nafas panjang, "Dia datang ke kantor seperti dulu..."

"...Seperti saat dia selalu menempel padaku."

Seolhyun hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol iba. Setelah kepergian Baekhyun 8 tahun lalu, inilah kali pertama Seolhyun melihat lelaki itu kembali seperti ini. Mencoba memendam cintanya untuk gadis kecil yang tak seharusnya dicintainya, yang akhirnya hanya melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, _oppa_." Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyun di pesta ulang tahun pernikahan Junmyeon-_oppa_ dan Yixing-_eonni_." Papar Seolhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Tak apa."

"_Oppa_, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?' Tanya Seolhyun penuh dengan kehati-hatian. Dia tidak ingin menyinggung atau membuat Chanyeol kesal.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Seolhyun menatap Chanyeol ragu, "Apa yang kau katakan pada Baekhyun tentang kita?"

"Kenapa dia menanyakan keberadaanmu padaku saat aku datang ke pesta orang tuanya? Apa oppa bilang kalau kita-"

"Donghyun sudah bangun?" Potong Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang hanya membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

"Eo, Donghyun? Dia sedang tidur bersama Zico-_oppa_."

Seolhyun tersenyum sumringah, "Sepertinya Donghyun sangat merindukan Zico-_oppa_, hingga dia tak mau lepas darinya."

**e)(o**

**Sequelnya masi panjang seyeng, tunggu aja oke. Jangan lupa kalo abis read lanjut review, yang mau follow atau like silahkan. Pokoknya makasih untuk kalian yang sudah setia dan mau menampakan diri wkwk.**


	11. Part 10

**WARNING!**

**CHANBAEK GS**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**CHAPTERED**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

Sejak hari pertemuan mereka setelah 8 tahun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali menjalani aktifitasnya masing-masing. Baekhyun masih sesekali datang menemui Chanyeol untuk sekedar melepas rasa rindunya, dan Chanyeol masih akan terus bersikap dingin pada gadis yang selalu menjadi gadis kecilnya itu.

Siang itu, seperti biasanya Baekhyun datang menemui Chanyeol. Gadis kecil itu hanya duduk di hadapan Chanyeol yang memang selalu mengabaikannya setiap kali dia datang menemuinya.

"_Ajusshi_, aku pulang dulu. Minggu depan aku akan-"

"Jangan datang lagi."

Baekhyun mematung.

"Apa kau lupa kalau sekarang aku sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra?" Potong Chanyeol tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertegun di tempatnya. Benar, Chanyeol memang sudah menikah dan juga sudah memiliki seorang putra. Tapi, apa salah jika dia masih mencintainya?

Tanpa bisa ditahan, tatapan tajam Chanyeol melayang kepada Baekhyun, "Apa kau masih menganggap cinta sesaatmu itu sebagai cinta sejati? Kadar halusinasimu benar-benar sudah tak wajar ternyata."

Kata-kata Chanyeol kali ini tepat menohok hatinya, seorang Byun Baekhyun terbungkam tak berdaya dibuatnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Park Chanyeol yang dulu selalu bersikap hangat padanya bisa jadi sedingin dan setega ini dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat hatinya yang sudah terluka terasa semakin sakit?

"Berhentilah mengekoriku."

Tanpa dosa Chanyeol melayangkan senyum sinisnya, "Apa kau sadar sikapmu masih sama seperti dirimu di 8 tahun yang lalu?"

Sekuat tenaga lagi dan lagi Baekhyun harus menatap keruhnya takdir di skenario yang Tuhan berikan padanya, Baekhyun bisa menahan segala umpatan orang lain tapi tidak dengan hinaan sekalipun seorang Park Chanyeol yang mengatakannya.

"Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali."

Butiran air asin yang sedari tadi sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Baekhyun akhirnya lolos dan mulai berjatuhan membasahi wajah mulusnya. Dia benar-benar tak mengenali lelaki yang kini ada di hadapannya itu.

Dihapus airmatanya dan Baekhyun mengangguk, "Baiklah, saya pergi." Katanya dengan bahasa formal dan kemudian segera meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol sembari menangis.

Air mata sialannya berhasil menunjukan kelemahannya pada lelaki berumur itu, Baekhyun kalap karna harus terlihat rapuh di hadapan Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar ingin segera meninggalkan gedung perkantoran itu dan juga menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Jahat! Jahat! Jahat!"

Tangan Baekhyun terus berusaha menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya, "Kau benar-benar orang jahat, jahat!"

Langkah kaki Baekhyun melaju lebih cepat saat kedua matanya berhasil menangkap siluet mobil yang ia bawa ke gedung tempat di mana Chanyeol bekerja, kedua tangannya sontak bergerak cepat mencari letak kunci mobilnya.

Dengan terus menangis Baekhyun mencari keberadaan kunci mobilnya yang entah mengapa sangat sulit untuk ditemukannya, menyerah dengan usahanya yang terus mencari kunci di dalam tas akhirnya Baekhyun memilih menarik paksa pintu mobilnya.

"Aku ingin pulang, cepat buka! Aku mau pulang!" Suara Baekhyun meninggi seiring airmatanya yang menderas.

Tangan mungilnya masih terus berusaha membuka pintu mobilnya, "Biarkan aku pulang, aku tak ingin di sini!"

"Dia jahat, dia orang jahat!"

Tak kuat untuk terus menahan sesak, akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah. Ia terisak dengan posisi berlutut di sisi mobilnya tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan menatap siluet bergetarnya dengan mata nanar.

**e)(o**

"_Appa_, bolehkan aku melanjutkan S2-ku dan kembali ke Amerika?" Tanya Baekhyun beberapa hari setelah kejadian Chanyeol mengusirnya.

Yixing terdiam menatap putrinya. "_Wae?_ Kau tak nyaman tinggal di sini? Kau 'kan belum setengah tahun kembali Hyunie-ya! Kenapa sekarang kau-"

"Apa kau yakin?" Potong Joonmyeon yang dijawab anggukan yakin oleh Baekhyun

Joonmyeon menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. _Appa_ akan segera mengurus semua keperluanmu agar kau bisa berangkat 3 atau 4 hari lagi."

"_Yeobo.._." Yixing memelas menatap Joonmyeon yang begitu mudah menyetujui keputusan Baekhyun.

"Kali ini dia yang meminta, Yixing-ah."

Yixing menatap sendu ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak menunjukan wajah tak berekspresinya, "Hyunie-ya, kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk mantap dan mengulas senyum simpul ke arah Yixing demi menenangkan sang ibu, "Aku sangat yakin, _eomma_."

Hembusan nafas pelan dikeluarkan Yixing, jika Baekhyun sudah memutuskan maka tugasnya sebagai orang tua hanya bisa mendukungnya. Yixing tak ingin merelakan kebahagiaan putrinya demi keegoisan dirinya

**e)(o**

Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan semua keperluannya sebelum berangkat besok dan sehari sebelum keberangkatan, Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri jalanan Kota Seoul menuju gedung Park Corp dengan setelan rapi. Dia sengaja tak membawa mobilnya, sebagai alasan agar dia bisa meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Dia hanya duduk di sofa dan terus memandang Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan laptop dan juga berkas-berkasnya.

Hingga kini sudah hampir pukul 10 malam, Chanyeol masih saja tak menghiraukan keberadaannya dan masih terus tenggelam dalam tumpukan berkasnya yang entah kapan akan selesai dikerjakan oleh lelaki tampan itu.

"Chanyeol-_ajusshi_," Baekhyun mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan Chanyeol.

Tak ada respon. Bahkan sepertinya Chanyeol tidak menganggap gadis itu ada di sekitarnya.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang. "Besok aku akan kembali ke Amerika."

Chanyeol yang saat itu sedang menandatangani beberapa berkas lantas terdiam sejenak tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis itu, dengan baik ia pasang telinganya agar tak ada satu katapun yang tertinggal.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Kali ini mungkin aku tak akan kembali lagi."

Walaupun bibirnya tersenyum, tapi matanya tak bisa berbohong jika saat itu dia sangat sedih dan ingin menangis sejadinya. Mengingat bahwa mungkin ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku datang untuk berpamitan padamu..."

Hening.

Perasaan sesak kembali mendera Chanyeol, ingin ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun namun naas ego dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan kebodohannya terlalu sulit untuk ditaklukan.

"Selamat tinggal..." Lirih Baekhyun sembari tersenyum dan mati-matian menahan airmatanya yang sudah siap membanjiri wajahnya kembali.

Setelahnya gadis itu segera berjalan keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih saja duduk mematung di tempatnya. Mata tajamnya teralihkan ke arah ruangannya yang sudah ditinggalkan Baekhyun, ia pejamkan matanya sesaat dan mencoba berfikir kembali akan segala hal yang harus ia lakukan setelah Baekhyun kembali meninggalkannya.

Tanpa diduga, mata Chanyeol berhasil menatap jarum jam di ruangannya dan rasa cemas hinggap pada dirinya. Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam dan ia malah membiarkan Baekhyun pulang sendirian ke rumahnya.

Segera Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat demi bisa mengejar langkah Baekhyun yang beruntungnya belum terlalu jauh dari jangkauan matanya. Walau tak berjalan secara beriringan, tapi Chanyeol mampu mengawasi Baekhyun dari belakang tubuhnya.

Walau langkahnya gontai, namun Baekhyun tak menyerah. Ia terus melangkah menjauhi gedung perkantoran Chanyeol, berusaha tegar dengan air mata yang terus membanjiri pipinya. Langkah Baekhyun terus berpacu cepat demi menjauh dari gedung itu, hingga akhirnya ia harus memelankan langkah kakinya saat dadanya sudah terlalu sesak untuk menangis dan berjalan di waktu bersamaan.

Chanyeol yang menyadari langkah Baekhyun yang memelan lantas berjalan cepat dan segera menarik sebelah tangan Baekhyun demi menghadapkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

Tatapan mereka bertemu seketika, terus bertatapan di dalam keheningan malam. Tak ada ekspresi, tak ada pembicaraan, dan tak ada pergerakan lain. Hanya suara semilir angin yang memenuhi telinga mereka.

"_Saranghae_..."

Baekhyun menatap tepat ke arah mata Chanyeol, "_Jinjja saranghae_.."

Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun tak berekspresi, ia bingung, ia bimbang, dan ia dilema saat telinganya kembali mendengar lirihan Baekhyun. Ia tak mampu mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _ajusshi_. Benar-benar mencintaimu"

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya lantas segera membalikan badan, melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun yang terus menyatakan perasaannya. Tak tega memang, namun Chanyeol harus melakukannya.

"_AJUSSHI, SARANGAHAE!_"

Langkah kaki Chanyeol berhenti saat teriakan Baekhyun memasuki telinganya, rahangnya mengeras seraya tangannya yang mengepal, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi terisak di belakang tubuhnya.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU _AJUSSHI_, AKU MENCINTAI CHANYEOL _AJUSSHI!_"

"AKU SUNGGUH MENCINTAIMU!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, _ajusshi_..."

Tubuh Baekhyun meluruh, tangisannya menderas. "A-aku.. benar-benar mencintaimu..."

Setelahnya telinga Chanyeol hanya mampu mendengar tangisan Baekhyun yang tersedu-sedu di balik tubuhnya. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeolpun rasanya ingin menangisi takdir mereka. Chanyeol juga ingin melampiaskan segala emosinya, segala kesedihannya, dan segala rasa cintanya pada Baekhyun yang sejak dulu ia tahan.

"_Saranghae_..."

"_Jeongmal saranghamnida_..."

"_Ajusshi saranghae_..."

Tak tahan dengan segalanya, Chanyeol lantas berbalik dan kembali mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Matanya menatap tajam pada tubuh Baekhyun yang meluruh ke tanah dengan kepala tertunduk, "Kau!" tunjuknya.

"Jangan pernah lagi mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, karna aku membencimu!"

Tangisan Baekhyun mereda, Chanyeol yang melihatnya lantas mendekat dan menarik tangannya untuk berdiri agar ia bisa mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Namun naasnya setelah Baekhyun berdiri, bukannya menurut pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol.

Isakan Baekhyun mereda namun air matanya masih mengalir, kini ia sedikit demi sedikit mampu mengontrol dirinya di hadapan Chanyeol. "Jika kau membenciku, maka jangan menyentuhku."

"Kau orang jahat, tak pantas menyentuhku."

Chanyeol terpaku, ia hanya mampu menatap Baekhyun dengan dingin.

Baekhyun mengusap kedua pipi basahnya, "Kau jahat, benar-benar jahat dan aku tak tahu mengapa harus mencintai orang jahat sepertimu. Katakan padaku kenapa aku harus mencintaimu!"

"Katakan dengan keras mengapa aku harus jatuh cinta kepada orang sepertimu?! KATAKAN!"

Dengan brutal, tangan mungil Baekhyun melayangkan banyak pukulan ke dada bidang Chanyeol. Tak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang akan kesakitan dengan pukulannya, Baekhyun hanya ingin menghukum orang jahat yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta itu.

"KATAKAN PADAKU, BODOH! KATAKAN! AKU LELAH HARUS TERUS MENCINTAI ORANG JAHAT SEPERTIMU! KATAKAN PADAKU KENAPA AKU HARUS JATUH CINTA PADAMU!"

Dengan suara yang mengeras, Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat ke dada bidang Chanyeol. Matanya mulai tertutup seraya kekuatannya yang berkurang akibat menangis dan bertingkah brutal.

"Katakan padaku, _ajusshi_..."

Tepat pada lirihan terakhir, tubuh Baekhyun sepenuhnya ambruk ke arah Chanyeol. Ia pingsan dengan kondisi yang sangat menyedihkan dan itu mampu membuat Chanyeol merasakan sakit yang hampir serupa dengan Baekhyun.

Bersamaan dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai menenang, Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Baekhyun. Dengan erat, ia peluk tubuh mungil gadis itu dan sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan mata yang berlinang.

**e)(o**

**Demi apapun aku sampe lupa alur cerita ini wkwk**

**Maaf ya baru update, dikit lagi kelar kok. Sabar oke, aku juga udah gatahan pengen selesaiin cerita ini.** **Terima kasih untuk segala bentuk dukungannya~**


	12. Part 11

**WARNING**

**CHANBAEK GS**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**CHAPTERED**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

"Eo? Chan? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?" Yixing bersuara begitu membuka pintu dan melihat Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun yang terlelap lusuh di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Tadi, Baekhyun-"

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamar." Putus Junmyeon seraya mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun dari gendongan Chanyeol.

Setelahnya Chanyeol duduk di ruang tamu rumah Junmyeon yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat tinggalnya itu. Tak ada yang berubah dengan semua yang ada. Semua masih di tempat yang sama. Mungkin hanya beberapa furniture yang sudah diganti dengan yang baru.

Tak lama Junmyeon terlihat turun dari lantai dua dan duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Setelahnya diam. Kedua lelaki itu hanya diam, tak ada seorang pun yang memulai pembicaraan.

Karna merasa canggung, Chanyeol lantas memutuskan untuk bangkit seraya pamit. "Sudah terlalu larut, hyung. Sepertinya aku harus pamit." Kata Chanyeol seusai melirik jam dinding yang ada di kediaman keluarga Kim. Junmyeon yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk singkat dan mengantar Chanyeol ke pintu rumahnya.

"_Hyung_…" Chanyeol berbalik badan tepat di daun pintu rumah Junmyeon.

Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Junmyeon yang sedikit terkejut dengan pergerakan Chanyeol, "Apa kau mengirimnya ke Amerika karna diriku lagi?"

Tak ada jawaban. Junmyeon hanya diam dan balas menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum getir, ia paham maksud dari keterdiaman Junmyeon dengan begitu tak ada lagi alasan untuknya lebih lama berdiam diri di rumah ini. Dengan langkah lebarnya, Chanyeol melaju menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Junmyeon yang masih terdiam dengan pikirannya.

"Kau masih mengingat janjimu 'kan? Jangan kecewakan aku."

Lagi, Chanyeol membalikan badannya menghadap Junmyeon tepat saat ia ingin membuka pintu mobilnya. Telinga lebarnya menangkap pasti maksud dari suara Junmyeon, dengan senyum simpulnya ia menanggapi, "Jangan khawatir hyung, aku pasti menepatinya."

Setelahnya, Chanyeol benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Junmyeon.

**e)(o**

Baekhyun terdiam menunggu pesawatnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia harus kembali meninggalkan negaranya dan kepergiannya kali ini, mungkin bukan untuk kembali lagi.

Di lain sisi ada tatapan sedih Yixing yang terus menerus mengarah ke Baekhyun. Berat rasanya kembali melepaskan putri satu-satunya itu hanya karena keegoisan suaminya. Andai saja Junmyeon tidak mempermasalahkan perbedaan usia antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terpaut terlampau jauh, mungkin dia tidak perlu lagi kehilangan putrinya dan juga tak perlu terus melihat putrinya lagi-lagi terkurung dalam kesedihan seperti ini.

"_Yeobo_ apa kali ini kau benar-benar bisa melepaskan kepergian Baekhyun?" Tanya Yixing pada Junmyeon seraya menatap Baekhyun yang tampak duduk sendiri sembari melamun. Wajah cantiknya bahkan terlihat lusuh, dengan mata sembab dan hidung yang memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

Tak ada jawaban dari Junmyeon, ia hanya menatap putrinya itu beberapa kali dengan nafas yang ditarik panjang. Ia sadar ini bukan hal mudah untuk melepas kepergian putrinya lagi ke tanah sebrang, tapi menahannya di sini pun juga bukan hal yang ia inginkan mengingat betapa gigihnya Baekhyun yang mengejar cinta Chanyeol. Cinta seorang laki-laki yang hampir seusia dengannya.

Pikiran Junmyeon bercabang, kalau ia merelakan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol apa Chanyeol bisa menjaganya untuk waktu yang lama? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Baekhyun ditinggalkan mati Chanyeol di usianya yang masih muda? Siapa yang nantinya akan menjaga anak kesayangannya itu jika ia dan Yixing sudah tidak ada?

Semua pertanyaan itulah yang selalu menghantui Junmyeon dan membuatnya bersikap keras pada Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol, bukan keinginannya untuk memisahkan kedua orang yang sudah jelas-jelas saling mencintai itu hanya saja rasa takutnya lebih besar dan mengalahkan rasa simpatinya pada kedua orang tersebut.

"Jun, tak bisakah kau-"

"Baekhyun masih mengira Chanyeol telah menikah…" Potong Junmyeon lirih.

"Biarkan begitu selamanya."

_'Walau aku sendiri tak tahu, apa dengan begitu putri kecilku itu bisa melupakan Kyuhyun atau tidak'_ Lanjut kata hati Junmyeon.

Yixing terdiam. Ya, Baekhyun memang mengira Chanyeol sudah menikah dengan Seolhyun dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun tak ingin kembali ke Korea selama 8 tahun kemarin.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama panggilan untuk para penumpang pesawat menuju Amerika sudah terdengar, Baekhyun yang siap berangkat lantas segera menenteng tasnya dan pergi ke bagian pintu menuju halte bandara. Tapi belum sampai dia di sana, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Seolhyun dan juga Zico sedang mengantar seseorang di sana.

Baekhyun terus menatap Seolhyun yang terus menggandengan tangan seorang lelaki yang bukan Chanyeol. Belum lagi Donghyun yang Nampak nyaman duduk di pundak lelaki itu. Mereka semua terlihat akrab.

"Seolyun _ahjumma_!" Seru Baekhyun.

Seolhyun yang merasa terpanggil lantas mengedarkan pandangannya hingga kedua manik matanya mendapati sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini, "Eo? Baekhyunie, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Seolhyun seraya terus menggandeng lengan lelaki di sampingnya dengan manja.

Baekhyun masih menatap keduanya dengan bingung dan semakin bingung karna Seolhyun hanya menanggapi keberadaannya dengan sikap yang biasa saja. Ia tidak terlihat risih ataupun marah karna telah terpergok bersama lelaki lain di hadapan Baekhyun.

"_Ahjumma_, kau selingkuh?. . ."

"Eo?"

Seolhyun menoleh menatap lelaki di sebelahnya kemudian tersenyum, "Aku tidak selingkuh, kau belum berkenalan dengan suamiku ya? Ayo kenalan, namanya Zico dan Zico ini Baekhyun."

Baekhyun masih bingung, ia mematung seusai mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Seolhyun. Jika bukan selingkuh, apakah wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu berpoligami? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Baekhyunie?" Panggil Seolhyun seraya mengguncangkan bahu Baekhyun, menyadarkannya dari pikirannya yang sedang terus menebak-nebak.

Baekhyun tersadar, ia kikuk dan gelagapan di saat yang bersamaan. "Ta-tapi _ahjumma_, bukankah.. suamimu itu Chanyeol _ajusshi_? Ka-kau berpoligami?"

Zico terkekeh, hal itu sontak membuat Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Apa namamu Baekhyun?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan atas pertanyaan yang diberikam Zico, matanya masih memandang bingung ke arah Zico yang masih saja terkekeh.

Zico mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham, "Jadi kau gadis kecilnya Chanyeol?"

"_Ahjumma_ siapa dia? Kau tidak boleh berpolgami seperti ini?"

Seolhyun dan Zico tertawa bersamaan seusai mendengar suara Baekhyun yang meninggi, ia menertawai kepolosan Baekhyun yang menurut mereka lucu itu. "Pantas saja Chanyeol begitu mencintaimu." Sambar Zico yang lagi lagi membuat Baekhyun kebingungan, termenung dan terperangkap dalam labirin yang otaknya buat.

"Chanyeol tidak pernah menikah denganku Baekhyunie, tapi ialah yang membatuku agar bisa menikah dengan Zico." Papar Seolhyun.

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar membeku.

Jumnyeon dan Yixing yang sedari tadi ada di dekat mereka mulai membuka suaranya, mungkin ini memang saatnya untuk Baekhyun tahu apa yang telah terjadi sesungguhnya di antara Chanyeol dan Seolhyun. Dalam hatipun Jumyeon meringis melihat wajah putrinya yang nyaris pucat karna terkejut dengan hal yang ia dengar dari Seolhyun dan juga Zico.

"Jadi Baekhyun, sekarang silahkan memilih." Ujar Junmyeon.

"_A-appa_..."

Junmyeon mengangkat kedua alisnya sekilas, rasanya ini memang pantas untuk Baekhyun dapatkan. "Kembali ke kami atau kembali ke Amerika?"

**e)(o**

**aku lupa password masuk ffnnya :(**

**maaf yaa, sabar. sedikit lagi selesai wkwk**


End file.
